


Prompts, Headcanons, ect

by ZpanSven



Series: Carrie Allen is the Flash [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, DC/Marvel fusion, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rule 63, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 20,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/pseuds/ZpanSven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts, headcanons, rough drafts, timelines, even stuff from my RP blog along with other miscellaneous things connected to Carrie Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This isn't a story in and of itself, instead it is a collection. 

There will be tumblr prompts - you guys are always more than welcome to leave me a prompt on my tumblr blog: http://zpansven.tumblr.com/ - just know it will take me time to get to 'em and sometimes I may not be able to do them or alter them up to fit into a verse I'm familiar writing in so that I can complete them.

There's going to be some rough ideas and rough drafts posted - they may or may not make the editor's cut into either Carrie-verse or Ripple-verse. 

Also: Headcanons. I love headcanons. So expect them and random trivia and reference material such as the floor plan to Carrie's apartment, ect.

And timelines. I put together a pretty good one for my RP blog which I'm using as a template for the fics. 

Speaking of my RP blog, I'll probably even post some of my starters here because some of them I'm particularly proud of and with tweaking might be able to turn into standalone fics (and if anyone wants to RP, you can hit up my RP Tumblr blog - http://fastestpersonalive.tumblr.com/ - I RP there, on Skype, over gmail, GoogleDocs, OneDrive, and Dropbox)


	2. Tumblr prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ripple-verse Carrie confronts Thawne about his true feelings during the events of 1x23. Bonus points if Carrie calls him out for sexually assaulting her/having dub-con sex with her and getting her pregnant as a result

The only way to get rid of him would be to send him back to his timeline. That was what they had thought, what they had believed. Once again they had been his pawns.

And now they raced through the glowing blue tunnel - there were glimpses of the past and future. Not just hers but of others. Other versions of her? She wasn’t sure, she was racing after him with the clear intentions to stop him. 

Because if he was successful in his goal, her timeline would be ‘reset’. Everyone and everything she new and loved would cease.

And in the end, he was always once step ahead, always faster than she.

The blue tunnel was becoming black, the glimpses fading away as she back up, staring at him. In stopping his past self from killing her mother, he had destroyed…everything.

He stepped towards her, breathing heavily as he pulled his cowl back. “It won’t be long now. The timeline is righting itself.”

“So this is it,” she said bitterly. “In the end I was nothing more than your pawn.”

“No!” his voice was harsh and he moved closer to her; she backed away warily, almost falling into one of the gaping black voids overtaking the blue tunnel. “You…at first I did see you as such but then, then I saw the truth. About what and who you are…”

She bristled, her voice angry as it echoed hollowly in the rift of time and space. “I’m Carrie Allen. And I am the Flash.”

“And you are the love of my life. Everything I have longed for, dreamed for, given form and to me by the speedforce itself.”

He was insane, she realized numbly. Really and truly insane. And blinded by her love for a man that didn’t exist, she hadn’t seen it until it was too late.

Her lips firmed. “You…how can you claim to love me when you have lied to me, used me?! The entire time the man I’ve loved has been nothing more than a lie. A stolen face, a stolen name - a name that I wanted to give our child!” A shudder of revulsion went down her spine; she’d been making love to the visage of a dead man. “I don’t even know what you really look like, sound like—I—”

In the blue glow she realized he was changing - his hair was still wild from the confines of the cowl but not as curly, and it was lightening in color. It almost seemed his skintone darkened slightly, but in the shifting light it was hard to tell.

His eyes though, were the same shade of piercing blue. Even though the rest of his facial features had changed, those eyes…those were the eyes that had pierced her soul the entire time she’d known him.

“And for that, I am sorry. It was hard for me too, Carrie. Why do you think I kept you from screaming his name in our time together?”

A hot blush burned her face and then she paled, going cold to her core. In the time he had held her after she had bartered her life for Oliver’s, in those weeks he had her all to himself…. He had taught her to call his name. 

Not Harrison. But Eobard.

That wasn’t love. 

The words died on her lips as he lunged towards her; she sprang back, a dark fissure suddenly separating the two. Off balance, she tumbled back down the disintegrating corridor with a terrified scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started writing the first bit of the stranded-verse, so this will be a good attempt at trying to figure out how 1x23 will go in Ripple-verse


	3. Tumblr prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: During the events of "Tricksters" when Eobard teaches Carrie how to phase, Eobard uses the Speed Force to sense whether or not Carrie is pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be the Ripple-verse, since in the other he'd know when she does thanks to Caitlin's tests after the Reverse-Flash's visit to Carrie's apartment.

“Feel the lightning,” he repeated.

Oh he could feel it himself. It was racing through his veins despite sitting in that cursed chair. The speedforce was calling, beckoning, him to her, to become one–

–wait.

There it was again. 

Rippling across the speedforce.

A little pulse. 

This was the first time he’s stretched so deeply into the speedforce as she used it since Christmas.

Again it fluttered, pulsing…coming from the golden bolt of lightning in his mind that was her.

He’d been right. His grin could have been taken for pride at the report she had done exactly as he coached her to do. But the pride was for something completely different.

He had been right.

She was carrying his child.


	4. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline I'm using on my RP Blog along with some notes for the RP blog - this is also what I'm using for Carrie-verse

A more through breakdown of the rough timeline for the Main Verse for more versatility in RP threads for the verse. For the most part will be consistent, though if the other mun want’s to change things up through plotting or winging it, I’m cool with that. :D

> A side note: I’m a big Barrison/Eobarry shipper but Harrison/Eobard muns don’t worry, while she will have a huge crush on ‘Dr Wells’ - unless the mun’s interested in making it reciprocal - its going to be unrequited pining (much like Barry had for Iris, only in her case she’s too shy to actually declare any romantic intent since she figures he’s not interested in her like that)
> 
> I base her crush on the Hero-worship Barry had for ‘Dr Wells’ in-show, and it makes for an easier way to manipulate/control her.
> 
> When RPing with other muses there’s a good chance she is either pining for ‘Dr Wells’ or actually in a relationship with him. It will vary from Thread to Thread and even the mood I’m in. XD

Childhood - basically what it says. Could be before or after Nora’s Murder and Carrie being fostered by the Wests. Great time for childhood adventures between Carrie and Iris.

College Years - the time Carrie would be in college, ages 16 to 20 (she graduated Early, with honors to earn a rather nice scholarship deal) Great way to intro her to other characters early in their origins or even for just college shenanigans.

Before the Strike - The early start of her career in the Crime Lab at the CCPD; could be before or after she meets the Arrow in Starling. Another great way to intro her to other characters early in their origins.

Fastest Person Alive - Season one up until the reveal of who ‘Harrison Wells’ is.

> Major changes from canon:
> 
> From the beginning, ‘Dr Wells’ has tried to inform the DA about the presence of ‘meta-humans’ - due to the stigma against him and STAR Labs, the reports he submitted are thrown into the trash unread.
> 
> By the time of ‘Plastique’ Carrie has told Iris she is the Flash.
> 
> In ‘Flash vs Arrow’ Carrie informs Eddie and Captain Sing she is the Flash to put a stop to the anti-Flash Taskforce. She also doesn’t attack Eddie as she has zero hostile feelings against him; she’s actually very supportive of him and Iris and I will play her as looking up to him as a ‘big brother’ if I come across any Eddie muses. The Arrow on the other hand gets her full wrath. Alternatively this is when she makes her romantic intent to ‘Dr Wells’ known. Or both happens.
> 
> She is very blindly devoted to ‘Dr Wells’ so much like with Caitlin, so it takes Joe and Cisco a lot of convincing to get her to realize the truth. This is true regardless if she’s RPed as being in a relationship with him.
> 
> If I’ve been RPing her as in a relationship with ‘Dr Wells’, they have been engaged and living together in a house bought after Hartley Rathaway’s attack on Harrison/Eobard’s apartment - they’re even expecting a baby.

Devil In Disguise - From the reveal to the end of Season one

> Major Changes from Canon:
> 
> Unlike Barry who doesn’t help in Starling when Ra’s attacks, Carrie stays and assists Team Arrow to round up Ra’s agents.
> 
> In the RPs where Carrie is pregnant, none of them know the agents are the actual disease carriers and not the cases they hold, so she doesn’t realize the danger this poses until she herself is exposed; they also don’t realize until too late that the vaccine didn’t work with her unique metabolism. She survives, but her unborn child does not.
> 
> Enraged by the loss, Harrison/Eobard attacks Oliver - Carrie, in her weakened state from the miscarriage, basically offers her life for Oliver’s, taking the full blame for losing the child. He accepts and Oliver is unable to stop him from taking Carrie and vanishing. After Oliver recovers from his injuries, he manages to rescue her later on and no one is aware until later that the ordeal she went through has resulted in another pregnancy.

From here things will merge into other verses, but this is my basic blueprint for what happens before V: The CEO

Additional for V: Main leading into V: The League*:

> *All this also takes place directly between the end of Flash Season 1 and the events of Flash Season 2 and is referenced in V: Main - s2 and V: The CEO

As she’s falling from closing the singularity, she is saved by Hal Jordan/Green Lantern. A few weeks later, the events of Justice League: War take place as Darksied attempts an invasion. During this time, Superman becomes aware of her pregnancy due to his enhanced sense of hearing but keeps the information to himself.

A month later, the events of Justice League: Atlantis take place.


	5. The Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A verse from my RP blog called 'the Rookie' which I think I might turn into a fic? Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v: The Rookie - a universe where due to Eobard Thawne’s going back in time and killing of Nora Allen created a ripple effect resulting in the JLA forming early without the Flash…who is created after the particle accelerator the JLA’s ally Dr Wells was developing exploded. As an unknown, the young Flash is left in the dark about the rest of the JLA’s identities while they oversee her training.*
> 
> *could crossover into an InJustice verse if anyone wants to RP that

“When you break the sound barrier, you create a sonic boom. When you break the time barrier, there’s a time boom. Ripples of distortion radiate out from that point of impact, shifting things just a tiny bit…”  
~ Eobard Thawne, The Flashpoint Paradox

So many things had been altered, just by the murder of one woman. In his rage, in his fury, he had broken through the time barrier to kill the Flash as a child and ended up killing the mother instead.

And now everything had changed. He could work with it, make do with it but…

The JLA was never supposed to form this early. 

And certainly not without the Flash!

But it had. 

And at least having stolen the appearance and identity of Dr Harrison Wells, Eobard Thawne could monitor them, could manipulate them into helping create the one person he needed in all of time and space:

The Flash.

The particle accelerator was Dr Wells’s pet project, would allow for the development of a new power source for the Watch Tower and aid in the experiments the JLA and STAR Labs needed to run to combat the various threats to Earth.

That was what it was supposed to be for anyway. That they knew.

At least with the JLA around, the damage and lives lost was limited. Losing Ronnie still stung though; he was a good man.

But he knew different and as he sat in his cursed chair watching Carrie Allen slumber in her coma, he knew he’d have to justify his interest in the girl.

Not that it would be hard to convince them that she was a potential meta-human. The way her heart was beating too fast for normal monitors? The way the hospital lost power every time she went into cardiac arrest?

Oh yes.

The Flash was finally here.

—-

Carrie Allen lived a life spent chasing the impossible; of admiring the many heroes of the world from afar. It was not much a distraction though with how she was trying to solve her mother’s murder and exonerate her father. 

What made it so hard to believe there had been a man in lightning who killed her mother when people like Superman or Green Lantern existed?

She was smart; she knew she was, had been told as much when she’d been fast-tracked through honors classes and into college at sixteen by a scholarship set up for brilliant young women like her who wanted to go into the STEM fields.

She’d gone straight from college into the crime lab at CCPD, all the while chasing impossible cases and stories about the heroes and villains they battled around her actual work.

The night that Dr Wells – her hero and scientific idol – was giving his speech prior to turning on the particle accelerator… That had been the best distraction ever.

She remembered standing there beside Iris, hugging one of his books to her chest watching him speak. Behind him, sitting as guests of honor were various members of the JLA. As Iris talked about them, her eyes were on Dr Wells, a blush on her cheeks.

This had to be the greatest night of her life.

At least it was, until Captain Singh called her in to work a shift after the other tech had a family emergency. 

A storm had hit and the rain and thunder almost drowned out the newscaster’s voice as she talked about the Particle Accelerator’s successful launch.

And then, as she was closing the skylight, she looked in the direction of STAR Labs in time to see it explode.

Energy crackled in the air and for some reason she looked up, to see the red lightning bolt crash through the window and slam into her chest.

And that…was the last thing she remembered.


	6. Adventure in Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A starter from the RP Blog I call: Adventure in Gotham

In her spare time, young CSI Carrie Allen worked cold cases. Often she'd dig around in the case files and boxes, looking for evidence to test - science had advanced so much in the past few years that so many of the old cold cases were being solved with a fresh run of the AFIS or DNA databanks.

However in this current spelunking expedition of hers, she found a box that didn't belong. 

For starters it had the GCPD logo on it...and for another it was marked 'WAYNE'.

It was also only one box, which was rare - very few cases truly only had so little evidence to be contained in one box.

It was when she opened it that she realized what she had discovered: the missing evidence box from one of the most famous unsolved murders in America's history - the double homicide of Thomas and Martha Wayne.

How did it end up all the way in Central City, Missouri?!

Captain Singh had his own theories - most of them revolved around the notorious corruption that had plagued the GCPD at the time of the murders. That was why the only person he had contacted was the current Commissioner - James Gordon. He had been responsible for most of the reform in the GCPD along side the mysterious 'Batman'.

It was with his blessing that he sent her as a 'special courier'. She knew what that meant - he was giving her permission as the Flash to deliver the evidence to Gordon in case someone had been spying on the conversation between himself and the Commissioner.

Unable to keep such a vital secret from her boss, especially when he had been on the verge of making a task-force to arrest her alter-ego, she had told him everything. And now the CCPD had their own pet vigilante, much like Starling and Gotham did.

In Gotham, she'd already been attacked in her hotel room by a creepy owl-masked assassin who dissolved into a puddle of goop - evidence which she dutifully collected before abandoning the trashed hotel room.

And on top of that, she'd been turned away at the front desk of the GCPD.

Well there were other ways to get in contact with Commissioner Gordon. 

And maybe the Batman too. She was pretty sure he could be trusted with the evidence she was protecting...

In her Flash suit, she turned on the signal on the top of the GCPD and hunkered down in the shadows with the box of evidence and the newly gathered evidence from the attack on her civilian identity. 

She'd wait, even if it'd be torture for the young speedster.


	7. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v: The Child - an AU where Carrie Allen is still a child when she receives her abilties. Depending on the thread, ends up adopted by one of a variety of JLers. Won’t always be referred to as ‘Flash’ or ‘Kid Flash’ (ie a verse where she’s raised by Batman, she’d have a bird-themed name such as Hummingbird)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Eo not having killed and taken over the identity of Harrison Wells inspired by a couple different fanfics I've seen floating around. I rather liked this idea and thought to incorporate a variant of it into this one.

Some children seemed destined for a life of tragedy. One such was seemingly Carrie Allen; as a toddler, her father - a prominent, well-respected doctor - had murdered her mother right in front of her. Not that she had shown any sign of remembering, which had probably been a blessing.

As it was, Carrie had been shunted to the foster system as her father fought his conviction and the attempts to sever his parental rights.

During those years, Doctor Harrison Wells along with his wife Doctor Tess Morgan and their close friend Doctor Eobard Thawne created STAR Labs, which became an ally of the newly formed ‘Justice League’. In Central City, they constructed a particle accelerator.

The night it was activated was a monumental night in Central City. 

And for young Carie Allen, who was now nine. Though it was for a different reason. Under anonymous reports of an abusive environment, the foster children had been removed as an investigation was underway. In the terrible storm that had rolled in caused the department’s windows to rattle.

Ever since her mother had died, she had been utterly terrified of lightning and storms. She wasn’t sure why.

But that fear was what had her looking for a hiding place, finding it in an unoccupied forensics lab up stairs. Though she began to rethink it a good hiding spot as she stared up at the leaking skylight. Deciding to find another spot, she turned away, brushing against the chain hanging down.

In that moment, thunder boomed and she looked up to see a crimson lightning bolt coming through the skylight.

It would be the last thing she remembered.

But the world didn’t stop - it marched on. STAR Labs was in disgrace - many people had been killed or injured as the particle accelerator exploded. Among them, a small child still in a coma.

The child rested in the STAR Labs in Central City under the direct supervision of the trio of scientists. It had been the hospital constantly losing power as she went into cardiac arrest that had drawn the attention of Dr Thawne, who had realized that her heart was beating too fast for the monitors to register.

Calling his partners, they had agreed - bring the child to STAR Labs. With no true legal guardian, just a paper pusher in the department of children’s welfare, it had been arranged with no real fuss.

When she woke four months later, it was to an empty room. Confused and frightened by the strange place, she scooted off the bed and wandered out. She wasn’t sure how long she had walked but she had followed the voices down a hall.

Peering around the door frame, she could see a trio of doctors - they wore the white doctor coats - talking to another figure that was just out of her view. They were talking about….her?


	8. The CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v: The CEO - a verse that takes place post season 1 and into season 2, dealing with the aftermath of her fiancee ‘Harrison Wells’ disappearance; his recently discovered living will and trusts has it set up that if anything should happen to him, as his fiancee, she has control over STAR Labs. Now she is fighting attempted corporate take overs to keep her friends’ jobs intact and to honor the memory of the real Harrison Wells and Tess Morgan. Basically an excuse for boardroom/corporate shenanigans XD

Of all the hardest things she’d had to do after Eobard Thawne had been thrown into that singularity, pretending to be the grieving fiancee of ‘Dr Harrison Wells’ desperate for word of his well-being had to top the list. After all, its not like they could announce to the world that Harrison Wells hadn’t been the real Harrison Wells, but a time-traveling impostor from the future could they?

She had no desire to be locked up in an asylum anytime soon, so act she was.

It wasn’t hard to act, not as hard as the others might think. She genuinely was grieving, was mourning - for the man that she had thought existed, the man she had fallen in love with and for the future they would never have.

Right now she was going through ‘Harrison’s’ papers; with the future of STAR Labs up in the air, she was hoping that there would be a way to save it from either being seized by the government or dismantled in a hostile takeover in her ‘fiancee’s’ absence. Not only would Cisco and Caitlin be out of their jobs, but it would be the end to the dream held by the real Harrison Wells and his wife Tess Morgan.

…she bet they had been wonderful people from everything she’d heard. And once more she cursed Eobard Thawne for taking them and her mother out of the world.

And then she found something that startled her - legal documentation, a living will, a living trust, and even a will. Good Lord, the man had so many things set up…

She was shaking her head at his manipulations from beyond as she read through the documents. From the dates, he’d drawn these up after they had been engaged, which from the attached notes apparently had been on the advice of his attorney.

They named her. As beneficiary. 

What the hell?

She dropped the papers in shock. So that meant, in his absence…she was the CEO of STAR Labs? She had to talk to a lawyer…

—-

According to the lawyer she’d basically inherited from ‘Harrison’, she was acting CEO. It made her nearly hysterical - she was a scientist, not a business woman. There was so much speed reading on the various laws in her near future.

She knew what she’d be doing waiting for her first appointment - set up through the lawyer, was she going to have to get a secretary now?


	9. Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various headcanons from the RP Blog

  * Standing at 5'10" she is tall and slim, with short dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes.
  * A tomboy, she tends to dress in jeans, tee-shirts, and flannel shirts. Basically whatever’s comfortable. Iris often has to help her out with her wardrobe if she needs to dress up for any reason, especially since Carrie doesn’t wear much makeup.
  * Heterosexual
  * Easily embarrassed goofball
  * Due to modulating her voice, the public is in a bit of debate of the Flash’s gender. Most automatically dub the Scarlet Speedster as a he, but anyone that’s heard ‘him’ scream out in pain says that’s a girl.
  * Due to her new abilities and the changes its rendered to her body, is potentially sterile. This causes her a lot of heartbreak because she wants to be a mother very much.
  * Is prone to the occasional panic attack.
  * She will run when scared; often, if she’s scared enough, will run in a blind panic and sometimes ends up in strange places.
  * Due to her affections towards Dr Wells, her personality around him is very submissive; once she learns the truth however, she is torn between the lingering emotions she has towards him and the rage from the betrayal bubbling beneath the surface. She may claim to be fine to those around her to keep them from worrying, but she’s really a walking wreck.
  * Carrie is a naturally submissive individual. She is passive and will generally go with the flow - this is reflected as she develops a fighting style, using the energy she generates and the energy her opponents use against them. This doesn’t mean she’ll let people walk all over her though. ….most the time.
  * Carrie started swearing more after meeting Hal Jordan. Generally the profanity is connected to him in some way. Cisco jokes her new catch phrase is: “ **DAMN IT, HAL**!”
  * Even after she learns that the Reverse-Flash is Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne, she can’t completely turn off her reactions to the man she adored. Her heart will still race and she will still blush furiously if he says her name in just the right tone. He can look at her just right and she’ll feel her insides quiver, just like the first time they met. And she despises herself for it.
  * While she has a huge crush on Hal Jordan, she’s pretty sure he sees her as a kid sister. Which is sad, because there’s many times she really wishes she was brave enough to kiss him speechless.
  * She has contemplated going back in time to save her mother’s life but feels doing so would be incredibly selfish as it would alter the lives of those around her and could cause undue ripple effects. She still does want to go back, but instead to spend those valuable last moments with her mother as she lay dying, to reassure her that she’d be fine.
  * The Pipeline really creeps her out.
  * She wants to rehabilitate the Rogues, often going down in her suit to visit with them. The results she gets back are varied.
  * After she and ‘Harrison’ get serious, she started to change the way she dresses - including more dresses and skirts into her wardrobe as well as buying lingerie sets. ~~Including a few with crotchless panties~~. She liked to dress up for him - it made her feel pretty and confident about herself to see his reactions, to see how much he wanted her. Now that she knows the truth, she finds herself unable to discard the more intimate items she purchased, much like she can’t bring herself to throw away her engagement ring or the wedding dress still in her closet. She’s not at that stage to be able to yet and somedays wonders if she ever will be.
  * In response to Captain Cold’s flirting banter, Carrie had half-jokingly told him: “If you want me, you have to catch me.” He took her seriously and now some of their encounters tend to get… _awkward_.
  * For the longest time, perhaps due to her excitable personality and the fact her costumes would smooth out her curves, she was the ‘kid sister’ of the Justice League and seen as a ‘kid’ by most of the Rogues. And then she updated her costume to something formfitting. And Captain Boomerang hits himself with his own weapon in shock, Hal Jordan walks into a wall, and Batman discreetly checks his coffee to make sure he’s not hallucinating.
  * Young and inexperienced speedsters are much like cheetahs - walking bundles of nerves and anxiety. If they are paying attention, its nearly impossible to startle them due to their heightened perceptions. When they aren’t and you do startle one? …pretty epic freakouts can result. Some people find this hilarious and do this as often as possible. We’re looking at _you_ , Hal. And Bruce.
  * After learning the identity of the Batman and being introduced to Alfred, she quickly becomes a favorite of the old butler. Mainly because he can bribe her into helping with cleaning the Wayne mansion from attic to cellar or do handyman work or even other chores such as laundry in exchange for food. The fact she is so eager to please and learn from him just makes him all the more fond of the young woman.
  * Speedsters have rather high libidos do to their rapidly shifting hormone balances and metabolic rates so she’s floundering terribly in how to handle this. Pre-powers she thought about sex once a month when she was ovulating and her hormones were saying ‘its baby-making time’. Now she thinks about sex at least once a day and she’s like ‘ _???? is this what its like for men?! How do they even function?!_ ’ …worst part is once she's single again, when she thinks about ‘ _I wonder what it’d be like to have sex with _______ ’ and the name in the blank is a guy she knows is totally off-limits to her, either because of age or the fact the guy’s already in a relationship…or even on the wrong side of the law. And then she feels so terribly guilty.
  * Carrie has the habit of grabbing the Arrow by the Ear, nose, or lip when he gets snappy or ‘misbehaves’. When the JLA forms, the only thing he warns the other men of the League is ‘Watch your Ears around the Flash.’ None of them understand until they see her dragging Hal Jordan around by the ear. Even the cowled heroes learned they weren’t safe with their ears covered - this was found out the hard way. By Batman.
  * Carrie often helps Iris with her vigilante blog - sometimes this gets her into trouble. Sometimes, it gets her a chance to network with other vigilantes across the country.
  * For Carrie Allen, Oliver Queen is the older brother she never had. She thinks he is too grumpy and tries to cheer him up. For Oliver Queen, he gained a super-powered little sister with the enthusiasm and cheerfulness of a golden retriever puppy, lacks a filter between her brain and mouth, and on top of that has seriously questionable self-preservation instincts. His exact words: Fuck My Life.




	10. Season 2 Rambling

As I watch season 2 I and talk with [@originalspeedster](http://tmblr.co/mFPx2jxXOcYZsu5_Bzl_bqg) realize they aren’t going to keep Jay in the pipeline once they trust him. So where will he live? 

And then my brain goes to the canon I have for Carrie - she and ‘Harrison’ bought a house together and it has three bedrooms. She’d offer him a room. Probably convert the home office into a bedroom for him since the second bedroom would be a nursery for her newborn son.

…those two as roomies is hilarious in my brain. So. Damn. Hilarious XD

Poor Jay. Poor poor Jay. Your gonna end up her Manny XD  ~~The tabloids will have a field day with this~~

And then have to deal with her adjusting to living with someone again, and a man she’s not in a relationship to boot. She’s going to miss the ability to walk around in her underwear when she wants too.

Nursing her son in front of him though is fair game. She will open that shirt up of baby Henry cries without a care who’s watching XD  ~~That poor man will have so many awkward boners~~


	11. Unexpected Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starter for a verse called "Unexpected Soulmate" - in a spin on the classic 'everyone has a soulmate AU' I go the route of Soulmates are a super rare thing, so rare most never meet their soulmate in their lifetime. In this AU, which is a fusion of the DC and Marvel verses, Carrie Allen turns out to have the most unexpected soulmate of them all.
> 
> dress reference: http://fastestpersonalive.tumblr.com/post/131936709440/found-a-nice-dress-reference-for-this-thread

Of the almost seven billion souls on the planet less than a fraction of a percent of them were special in the fact they had a soulmate. Some were platonic, familial pairs. Many though were romantic.

If they met, that is. 

With how few that were Marked existed, on a planet so vast….many went their entire life never finding their soulmate. In the modern era, the world had gotten smaller - many would use the internet to try and find their soulmate, identified by matching marks unique to the pair.

Most Marked lived their lives out as normally as the UnMarked - they would marry, have families, often never laying eyes on their soulmate.

That was what Carrie Allen had intended. She knew the odds. It was astronomical, even with the Mark Matching sites. Many were scams, that she had learned in her work as a CSI.

She had her career, her drive to free her unjustly imprisoned father. And she had a crush on a man who was not her soulmate. 

And then on a fateful night, she became a hero - the Flash. She and her comrades from the now disgraced STAR Labs helped contain the meta-humans that night created along with other threats that made their way to Central City and Starling City, the home of one of her mentors.

Things had gone so well, even with the snags - she had superpowers, could help people like she never could before. She had met the man she had a crush on and feelings developed between them into something much deeper. Things then got bumpy - her mother’s murderer had resurfaced, stalking her, attacking her.

And eventually the secrets buried came to surface - the man she loved, had been about to marry was the man who had killed her mother. But…not quite. She’d never truly known the man she loved, all she had known was an impostor - Eobard Thawne.

It had been a road of pain and suffering that had left her broken and damaged in ways that made her fear even her soulmate wouldn’t want her if they ever met.

Now she was the acting CEO of STAR Labs - it had been left to her by the impostor’s will after they had managed to secretly arrange for the real Harrison Wells to be buried as a victim of the singularity the impostor had opened over Central City. She was a scientist, not a business woman but she was going to try to rebuild STAR Labs, in memory of the murdered founders.

That was why she was here. Many people didn’t know about this….expo. It was invite only and no press was allowed in. For very good reason, she thought, watching figures of infamy mingle with notable heroes and business men. She’d recognized various faces - Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor, even the gleaming armored form of Dr Doom. 

The rules of neutrality was what kept everyone civil. This was a meeting dedicated to the pure devotion of science. Theory more than anything was being discussed. Even still, there was still secret deals and alliances being made.

She’d been invited in ‘Harrison’s’ stead and she wondered how many deals he had made here. And with who. The thought made her skin crawl and she unconsciously pulled her shawl tighter around her, shielding the faint swell of her belly protectively as she wondered what messes ‘Harrison’ left her.

So far she had been very carefully staying on the periphery of everyone. Carrie knew how the tabloids had painted her. Gold digger at best - possible black widow at worst. Combined with ‘Harrison’s’ own less than stellar reputation at the end…

…it had surprised her when they held a moment of memory for his death. 

She sat ramrod straight at her corner table, shoulders quivering and unable to stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She had taken care with her wardrobe for the weekend ‘expo’ - dark, muted colors and modest clothing suitable for a woman in mourning. Silently hoping it would help her blend in, be…invisible.

It didn’t. Carrie could feel eyes on her every now and then. Especially now, during the moment of memory for ‘Harrison’. She was so glad she had picked a table close to the restroom because she bolted for it as soon as she was able - she’d rather have a break down in some privacy, thank you.

One of the people who had been staring had been Reed Richards, but not for the reason she might have assumed. When she had sat at her table, she’d had to adjust the wide strap of her black floor length dinner gown before wrapping the matching shawl around herself.

It hadn’t been anything she thought of, that her Mark had been momentarily seen.

Or recognized.

That stylized D that looked like it had been made what could have been thorny branches…or lightning.

He’d seen it once before. On the inside of the forearm of a man he still considered a friend, despite everything. And Victor von Doom deserved to know that his soulmate was in the same room.

Maybe…maybe it would help him…

Carrie didn’t know what was being set in motion as she returned from the ladies room, having repaired her makeup and debating heading up stairs to her room. There were talks tomorrow she wanted to attend.

As she stood before the bank of elevators, waiting impatiently, the Mark on the back of her shoulder itched; absently she reached up, dislodging the shawl and strap of the flowing black dress to scratch at it…


	12. Character Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the tumblr rp blog, a character sheet with a bunch of misc info which probably no one but me cares about XD

Name: Carrie Ann Allen

Aliases: The Flash, Care-bear

Birthday: March 19

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Body-type: Slim

Height: 5′10″

Weight: ~110lbs

Measurements: Before the lightning strike she wore a 34C or 36B, depending on the brand of the bra; after she wears either a 34A or 34B depending on the brand. Before the strike her pants size varied between a 0 and a 4 depending on the brand - now it varies between 4 or 8 (in a men’s size, she wears 32x34) She wears a shoe size 7 in ladies and a shoe size 5 in mens.

Noticeable characteristics: She has a significant lacking of body hair after the lightning strike; she has also noticed all the scars she had before have gradually disappeared, including the one where she was struck. She also has a big butt and really killer legs.

Sexual Orientation: heterosexual

Favorite song: Poker Face - Lady Gaga

What does the character smell like?: Floral and natural scents - as much as she loves her lab, she doesn’t like the chemical smell and will wash her clothing in floral scented detergents and her person in floral/herbal scented soaps and shampoos. She takes care to make sure all the scents she uses compliment each other.


	13. Jay Garrick Greeter-Starter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A greeter-starter for a Jay Garrick RPer from my RP Blog. You can see me trying to figure out ways to save Eddie, my precious precious cinnamon roll.

She didn’t remember closing the singularity that had opened up above STAR Labs - she could remember seeing Firestorm flying up to the singularity to help and then she grew lightheaded. Things were…gone from there. 

The singularity closed but she had no idea how she had survived, how she had even reached that rooftop.

She’d been lucky - Ronnie hadn’t survived. 

Dr Stein had but Ronnie…

She didn’t know how Caitlin could be so calm. Could even stand being around her much less wanting to stay part of Team Flash, even as Carrie insisted everyone take a break, to recover and mend their wounds both mental and physical. 

It was her fault, it had to be. 

After all she had  ~~unintentionally~~  shoved Eobard into that wormhole to keep him from killing Joe  ~~her crazy dad, taking on a monster like that trying to protect her~~  and the singularity had opened up seconds after they had managed to close it…

Things were relatively calm in the aftermath. Well except for when she found out Eddie had been about to commit suicide to try and stop Eobard. She, Iris, and Joe had all given him lectures and ear yanking for that.

The Flash had been dubbed the Man who saved Central City and she fought the urge to laugh hysterically - it was just one of the drawbacks of a secret identity and a suit that smoothed out her body as it did.

Though lately a terrifying thought was creeping into her mind. What if Eobard was back?

She felt like she was being followed, being watched, especially as the Flash. And not the way she was slowly growing used to for the public appearances Iris was talking her into in the past couple months.

It felt like a form of static on the back of her neck.

And she was feeling it right now as she was pulling the weeds from the flowerbed of the house she and  ~~Harrison~~ Eobard had bought together. 

She’d been trying to relax, trying to not think about the chaos of her inheriting STAR Labs, of them faking Harrison’s death from the singularity in order to bury him by Tess Morgan, of Eobard confessing  ~~with his own face~~  on videotape to get her father freed  ~~it had been her condition, to open the wormhole~~. 

Had he figured out a way back? 

A hand clenched in the fabric of her gardening smock over her belly. She couldn’t run as fast as she could before as she developed, and soon she’d not be able to fit in her suit…

Carrie took a breath. Only one way to know and hope she wasn’t being a total idiot.

“I know you’re there.”


	14. Tumblr Prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the RP Blog: 'Lust' - set before Carrie is whammied by Bivilo.

Dr Wells was one of the most attractive men she knew - physically and intellectually. And both were key factors in how she felt about him. It was his intelligence, the books he wrote that she’d read, that had piqued her interest as a young woman.

Sure, Oliver was attractive as hell and she admitted watching him do the Salmon Ladder shirtless on their Wednesday training sessions was a ‘reward’ for when he’d beat her into the training mats. But his eyes would sometimes glaze over when she rambled on about her beloved science. That and she was sure he saw her as a little sister. She didn’t mind, she was used to that.

And Eddie - though completely off-limits as he was Iris’s and a potential in-law - was adorable and handsome and far more indulgent to her ramblings; if he hadn’t warned her he was considered the black sheep in his family, she might have asked for him to arrange for a date with one of his single cousins.

But Dr Wells, when he was speaking, when his eyes would gleam and the way his shoulders and back would straighten. The way his lips would curve into that smirk… 

Oh God the things it made her  _think_ and want to  _do_.

Things she kept to herself until the night, when she’d burrow under her covers and try to control her wild libido.  ~~She’d never had this problem before the lightning. Once a month she got like this, like clockwork and _now_ —~~

And then she’d think about how she wanted to crawl on his lap, pull his shirt off and cover his mouth with hers, to kiss her way down his chest and belly and take him in her mouth and—


	15. Tumblr Greeter - Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A greeter-starter for a Bane RPer (a note - for the characters who don't know Flash is a woman on the RP blog, I use male pronouns in quotes until they learn that Flash is a woman)

The Flash was pretty sure ‘he’ had cleared the entire base of Assassins. Rather confident of it at least. 99% confident. Felicity, Dig, and the others were able to get to the plane at least; leaning against the rough-hewn wall of one of the corridors as the plane departed, the speedster took a breath. That had been…exhausting.

Running across the globe, then through the entire complex, securing every member of the League of Shadows… Oliver had better appreciate it. Pushing back upright, the Flash strode towards the exit - ‘he’ had to meet them in Starling, help track down the men carrying the virus.

It wouldn’t take long to get there. ‘He’ had enough strength left to get there.

It would take them hours to meet ‘him’ which was more than enough time to get something to eat—

—someone was blocking the way. Someone really… _really_ big. The Flash froze, staring at the person ‘he’ hadn’t encountered in the complex. Who the **Hell** —?


	16. Poor Carrie :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And sometimes I just harass Carrie for shits-n-giggles.

Mun: [Been reading about Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics] ...

Carrie: [Has a feeling of IMPENDING DOOM] Why are you reading that?

Mun: I have decided that you would be an Omega! [nods]

Carrie: I will murder you.

Mun: And on top of that---

Carrie: Oh no...

Mun: ----with your metabolism, those 'suppressant' things probably wouldn't work. AT ALL.

Carrie: I WILL MURDER YOU.

Mun: Maybe if you're lucky your Heat would only last a day like your period? Though with how 'intense' your period is, that might not be a good thing? :3

Carrie: [Incoherent scream of rage]


	17. Tumblr Greeter-Starter: Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A greeter starter for a Batman/Bruce Wayne

Ever since she found out she had inherited STAR Labs from her ‘fiancee’ she had been struggling to get it back in working order. She was a scientist, not a business woman and so she’d been speeding reading through various books on the absolutely boring subject.

She also had been going through the seemingly endless stacks of paperwork given to her by ’Harrison’s’ lawyer. It had taken some deciphering but in the review, she found that there had been several shell companies from both Luthor Corp and even Wayne Enterprises buying up bits of stock since the particle accelerator explosion. 

She still had hold of the majority shares at 51% and Cisco and Caitlin both held 4%, which had been part of their own inheritance from ‘Harrison’. At last check Luthor and Wayne held the same amount of stock in STAR Labs.

It was worrying. 

More Luthor than Wayne - of the two Wayne had the superior record on the companies he took over. Luthor…she’d not let that man get a hold of their achievements.

…many of which had been developed because of the Flash and metas now running amok in Central City.

Star Labs was still turning income through the patents they held before the explosion. It was how they had been able to afford keeping the building, the land, how ‘Harrison’ had afforded to buy their house… But if she was to keep it afloat, to honor the murdered founders, they needed to develop and grow.

Patenting variants of the tech they had developed since the explosion would be a good start. Though she worried that if this CEO business kept eating up her time, she might have to leave her day job at the Forensics lab. There was no way she could stop being the Flash, after all.

Could she really give this up? Sure, right now she was flat on her back on a mechanic’s creeper in the garage, processing a wrecked delivery truck and she was covered in greasey overalls…but it was something she enjoyed. More so than the boring corporate world anyway. She had a meeting later at STAR Labs, with a representative from Wayne Enterprises. Probably to discuss a buyout or merger or whatever it was…

There was a soft footstep by her, but she remained focused on the damaged break-line.

“The victim was right, Joe!” she called, assuming it to be her foster father. “Brake line’s got a pinhole puncture in it and even the brake pads are almost completely worn away. This was no accident.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr Prompt: Carrie discovers Eobard's hidden camera feeds and archived footage of her private moments and realizes he's been stalking her her entire life

She had seen the wall of video feeds in on the wall of the time vault. It had made her sick to her stomach but it hadn’t really sunk in until now.

The disassembled alarm clock - which had been pointed at her side of the bed - held a camera. There had been a camera in the domed light over the bathtub and another hidden in a decorative piece of molding in the shower stall.

All in all, in the home she had shared with the man she had thought was Harrison Wells, she had found five cameras in their bedroom alone. the two in their bathroom. Two in the kitchen. One in the nursery and another in the home office. There was at least one camera in every room of their dream house and many more set up as part of an external surveillance camera to monitor who came and went.

And that was just the extent of their house alone.

Joe’s house. Her old apartment. Her lab. Eddie and Iris’s apartment, Jitters, STAR Labs, her father in prison, Caitlin, Cisco— **everyone**.

How long had he been watching? Since he had murdered her mother?

Felicity had managed to hack the home office computer remotely for her, but hadn’t gone into the files. Part of Carrie was beyond terrified of looking - had he kept anything on the computer? She’d never pried, had respected his privacy. STAR Labs was his company, his business, not hers.

Eventually she made her way to the home office, entered into it and browsed through the files on the desktop. After hours of browsing her head hurt but it looked to have been all business files.

…but there was one more place she needed to check. A place where she’d not been since she’d seen that wall.

The Time Vault.

Hal had offered to hack Gideon with his ring - the future tech was similar to the alien tech he’d encountered on his patrols, he insisted. But she didn’t want to submit Gideon to that.

A version of her had made Gideon after all. In a way that made the AI as much a child to her as the one she carried. Sometimes she thought about asking Gideon of the other timeline, the one that Eobard had changed.

“Gideon.”

“Yes, Ms Allen?”

She swallowed. “I want to know—to see…how long I have been under surveillance.”

The holographic interface regarded her and seemed to nod. “Yes, Ms Allen.”

And hours later, she stumbled out, pale and shaking.

“There you are! I was talking with Eddie about dinner, do you feel like—Carrie?” Hal had been approaching, had seen her from behind, his mouth running a mile a minute when she turned…and he saw her face. Pale and tight and—

She sagged, falling and he was by her side, her fingers gripping the front of his flight jacket. “Carrie? Carrie! What’s wrong, what—”

“…the whole time….” she whined pitifully in her throat.

“…what?”

“He watched me– _all of us_ —this whole time. Fifteen years. Everything, he saw—he watched–”

Pulling the hysterical woman into his arms, he rubbed between her shoulder blades gently as she keened into his chest. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better. All he could do was offer his strength, his support.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A starter from the RP blog. Might work it into a fic~

According to police chatter there would be a very important person in Central City. 

A high-risk target. 

Doctor Victor von Doom. 

The Ruler of Latveria. 

A tyrant with an iron fist, according to many reputable sources in the news communities. Some of the less reputable ones, the ones she liked to browse best, made claims he was a sorcerer of extreme skill and power. 

But he’d be on American soil and there was rumbles that there might be an attempt on his life. Not many was taking it seriously - attacking Doom was just inviting retaliation and trouble. No one could get close, it was said his bodyguards were some of the best trained in the world and he didn’t travel outside that suit of armor of his…

It could also start World War Three in her home town. So, she waited, hiding away and in her Flash garb. What if someone really did attack him? The Flash had only just been revealed to Central - to the World at large. While she didn’t care about popularity, she had barely gotten by with keeping a ‘Catch the Flash’ Taskforce at bay by revealing her identity to her Captain. What if there was an attack and she helped save Doom and they wanted to catch her again—

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she watched from the shadows as he disembarked his plane…and trouble set in. A young man wearing a bomb-vest, screaming in…she thought that was Latverian?

It didn’t matter.

Before the security guards could open fire, before the vest could detonate, there was a crackle of gold lightning overtaking the suicide bomber; the vest was flung up high into the air, using the momentum of her speed to increase her throwing power so that it would explode harmlessly high above.

Which made a lovely distraction as she tied the would-be bomber’s hands behind his back with his belt. The young man gaped at her; now he - everyone - could see the red and gold clad form that had stopped him

Central City’s Scarlet Speedster - the Flash.

Who was now being targeted by the security guards in confusion. Blue eyes glanced over a scarlet-clad shoulder and pink lips curled into a smirk at them - and the man behind them. 

Blue eyes that turned the same gold as the lightning that suddenly erupted as the Flash sped away.

Welcome to Central City, Doctor Victor von Doom. 

Enjoy your stay.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the RP blog - a greeter-starter for a Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up RPer (who is literally the only one I've seen on Tumblr)

When the Flash had become known to the public, so had meta-humans. And there were no real prisons for meta-humans save the makeshift one they had put together at STAR Labs. 

But it wasn’t a real, proper prison. 

So in a joint venture by the Gem Cities - Central and Keystone - they broke ground on a new facility on the grounds of Iron Heights Penitentiary. It would be top of the line, a facility geared for containing and hopefully rehabilitating criminals with meta abilities.

As it was built, the Flash and local PDs turned their eyes out of their city to look at other places to emulate.

One such was Arkham Asylum who had gained a new Chief of Security. Under his care, escapes had dwindled down to nearly nothing. It was very impressive, enough that they wanted his advise.

Enough for the Flash to sped up to Gotham, tagging along as the Batman as he was dragging an new prisoner to the facility.

Many an inmate peered out as they walked past their cells - the red and gold clad form was bright at the side of the terrifying Batman, bright in the somber, dimly-lit halls. 

It was nighttime and the lights were cast low. It made the place creepy but the Flash didn’t let it bother ‘him’. Walking by the Batman was a confidence boost of epic proportions.

As they turned over the prisoner, the doctor introduced them to the powerfully built man that was there - Lyle Bolton, the chief of security. The Flash, who was rarely photographed clearly enough was in person very slim and tall, though not nearly as tall as Batman - the top of the speedster’s head was level with Batman’s massive shoulders. 

“We’ve been hearing about you in the Gem Cities,” the Flash’s voice was modulated, altered - a practice from day one for identity concealment - as ‘he’ held out a slim hand to the man for a handshake. “They’re building a facility much like Arkham back home. I was wondering if you’d be willing to talk with the security staff that’s being hired, give them some pointers?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A starter for a Punisher RPer (who is actually a rare character to find!)

Her first crime scene after coming back from maternity leave. The abandoned warehouse was riddled with bullet-holes and had been littered with corpses, the apparent aftermath of a gangwar,

God it felt good to be back, as a CSI and as the Flash. 

Because apparently things had been going to hell while she’d been on leave. The vacuum created by her maternity leave had allowed crime to flourish. Snart had kept his word and kept his Rogues in line, but not every criminal in Central or Keystone followed Captain Cold. 

Especially not many of the crime families.

Hal had helped as he could when he wasn’t patrolling the space sector but…it was a big sector.

There had been rumors of a more violent vigilante wandering into her territory - one who was far more brutal and ruthless than the Arrow had been in his heyday. If he was here, he’d get a boot out of the Twins or end up in Iron Heights.

The crime scene had been processed and cleared but something was nagging at her; she shouldn’t linger like this but it was just…

…it bothered her. And she didn’t know what it was.

She ran the beam of her flashlight in the far corners again and paused. 

…wait, was that blood?

It hadn’t been there before, she was certain of it. But what if she was wrong?

The CSI crouched, staring at the blood drops. The blood trail she corrected, eyeing the directional drops. Dropping down a marker by them, she lifted her camera, snapping several pictures.

Blood trail documented, she continued to stare at it from beneath the brim of her ballcap. It looked…

Reaching out, her gloved fingers lightly brushed the blood. It smeared easily.

It was fresh.

The back of her neck prickled and there was tension between her shoulder blades. Someone was behind her. She was the only one left from the CSU or the uniforms…and they’d identify and she’d have heard them coming.

She came up swinging her kit not at superspeed, no need to reveal her abilities - it was metal and had good heft - if it connected it could at least stun whoever was behind her.


	22. Tumblr Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starter prompt: "I really don't get why you're single." Said Hal

“I really don’t get why you’re single,” Hal said over coffee one day.

“There are reasons,” she said, sipping her green tea. “You’ve been away so you’ve not really seen what the tabloids say about me…”

“You’re one of the nicest people on the planet!” he protested with a frown.

“According to you and those that know me. They don’t know me, they don’t care to either. They have papers to sell. And the headline of a gold-digger landing a disgraced paraplegic scientist twice her age sells,” she said with a rare touch of cynicism. “Its just one part of the baggage many men don’t want to deal with…”

Her hand rested on the other reason, the very prominent swell of her belly, rubbing soothingly - though if she was soothing her unborn son or herself, even she didn’t know.


	23. Trouble in Portland (Grimm Crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starter for a Sean Renard RPer from Grimm; going to see about working this into a sort fic for the series.

The serial killer they were dealing with a meta-human, that was for certain.

A meta-human who had packed up and left Central City, heading to of all places Portland. There was already two confirmed deaths – same MO, same type of evidence.

Carrie wondered what the of meta-human would look like – witnesses had reported seeing a hulking, beastly shadow and the roars of a lion…the claw marks and fur at the crime scene added to this.

Maybe he or she was a shape-shifter of sorts?

It was one of her impossible cases…but this time she had Captain Singh’s blessing to chase it.

….alright she had his blessing to take the evidence requested by the department in Portland to their labs. She could stay a couple days to help them out but that was it.

That would be plenty of time, for the Flash anyway.

Andddddd the shuttle from the airport had a flat tire.

Of course.

The fastest person alive was always late.

The man she met – Sargent Wu – looked skeptical when she wheeled the evidence into the department for his Captain to sign for. But her ID, hanging from a lanyard around her neck, was legit.

He seemed so surprised…

Then again she probably looked twelve to him, tall and thin in her blue jeans, comfy large flannel shirt, and sneakers. Her hair having a tendency to be flyaway and sticking out rebelliously without aid from strong hair styling products didn’t help any either.

There was a couple detectives in the office with the Captain – all taller than she, wow what did they feed the guys in Portland? – who she fixed with a bright cheery grin. Immediately she shook his hand vigorously and introduced herself.

“My name’s Carrie Allen, from CCPD! Its so nice to meet you though I’m sorry its under terrible circumstances and Captain Singh said I definitely needed your signature before I can take anything to your labs and do you have any questions?” She asked him in what seemed like maybe two breaths; she seemed to just about vibrate with energy and excitement.


	24. Strand In Time, Chapter  (rough Draft)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough Draft for the opening chapter of Stranded in Time, the Sequel for Ripples in Time

"You had your opportunity to halt this but you let it slip by and now look at it. This timeline is undone, Rip Hunter. And the fault lies with you and Eobard Thawne."

It was not a voice she knew but the words spoken in that cold, clipped tone seemed to reverberate in the air.

The blue tunnel was falling apart - no longer could she see the glimpses of the past or future. Instead blackness was consuming everything in its path. As she ran forward, leaping over a gaping crevice of darkness, she caught sight of a figure in the distance.

As Carrie got closer, she could see the figure was a short young man in his early teens. His clothing was like something from England's Regency period - a cropped black coat over a dark blue waistcoat that was stark against his white breeches. The tall black boots all but blended with the encroaching darkness of the tunnel.

There was a strange metal headdress ornamenting the back of his head; it and his slicked back red hair gleamed in the dying light as he turned his head and regarded her with cold black eyes.

At his feet was a corpse - from what she could see, it had been a tall dark haired man with a long trench coat. 

"Miss Allen." The teen addressed her even as he turned to face her.

"You...how do you know me? And who is he?!" 

"He was Rip Hunter and his job was to protect the timestream. He failed - quite miserably." The teen replied disdainfully before his head tilted as he regarded her. "You will learn my name when the time is right. We will see each other again but you will not remember our conversation until then."

"What are you talking about?" The frustrated speedster asked in confusion.

"I apologize that I cannot retrieve you now. Be strong for what you shall endure, Miss Allen." He replied, abruptly flinging a hand out.

It was though he had shoved her hard in the chest even though he hadn't even struck her. It sent her reeling, back into the deteriorating tunnel.

He watched her fall, tumbling back down until she was caught by the crackling red blur that was Eobard Thawne and taken from the crumbling timestream. Drawing in a deep breath to quell the bubbling rage in his chest, he turned away. With a wave of a white-gloved hand, he pulled the successor candidate from where the young man had been concealed.

"You, however, will be accompanying me. You have a far greater destiny in store for you, Mister Ramon."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greeter-Starter for a Commander Cold RPer

The Flash had spotted him slinking about an alleyway near a bank while on patrol - the parka was a slightly different style but figured that he might have bought a new one. So she snagged Cold by the hood of his parka, dragging him down to the ground and sitting on his chest, pinning his arms to his sides with powerful legs.

“Now just how did you get out of prison, Snart?!” The Flash growled, her fists balled up in the front of his parka, not bothering to modulate her voice or blur her face as she glared down at—

“—wait you’re not Snart.”

She was straddling sitting on the chest of a perfect stranger.

Who wore an outfit similar to Cold’s.

Oh God.

She hopped up off him in horror. “He’s got _fanboys_ now?!”

Turning on her heel she stalked away at perfectly human speeds, her hands thrown up into the air as she muttered: “—action figures and now fanboys cosplaying him?! The hell—”


	26. Tumblr Prompt - 101 Fluffy Prompts - 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part of the 101 Fluffy Prompts from my RP Blog (link to the prompts: http://fastestpersonalive.tumblr.com/post/134555653315/101-fluffy-prompts )
> 
> Prompt 30: "Can I kiss you?" (from an Eobard/Harrison RPer, in a verse where he survives Eddie's suicide as a walking Paradox; he's now trying to redeem himself - to Carrie and the team)
> 
> Mentions of miscarriage in this one

“Can I kiss you?” 

His voice was soft and his breath was warm through the thin cotton of her tanktop.  ~~Pregnancy in the summer was difficult–~~  Shifting where she lay back on the couch, she propped herself up on her elbows to regard him; he had been listening to their child’s heartbeat - a sound that truly only another speedster could hear and decipher, so often between her checkups as soon as they had been able to hear the heartbeat, he checked the well-being of their child.

~~She couldn’t blame him, not after the miscarriage, she was so scared too—~~

They had been awkwardly dancing around what their relationship was in the aftermath of…everything. He was trying to make amends. To her. To the Team. Though at first they were still in the same house because the child she carried needed its father.

But despite everything, she still…..she couldn’t turn off her feelings despite the icy wall she was able to project at times. His things had been exactly where he had left them when the truth about who he was had been revealed. The wedding dress still hung in its bag in the closet.

And now he was looking at her, leaning in with a rare expression of uncertainty on his face.

He killed her mother and part of her was certain she couldn’t forgive him for that. But the other parts…the ache in her heart…

Sitting up a little more, she met his lips with hers.

He didn’t sleep in his old home office any more after that.


	27. Tumblr Prompt - 101 Fluffy Prompts - 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 95: "Mm…your kid before five in the morning." (same Eobard/Harrison RPer as previous chapter)

“Mm… Your kid before five in the morning.” he grumbled beside her, rolling over and pulling his pillow over his head as Henry wailed over the monitor.

“Only until he stops nursing,” she huffed, hitting him in the back with her pillow.

Still, she rose from the bed, half asleep and bleary-eyed to hurry to their son’s crib side.


	28. Tumblr Prompt - 101 Fluffy Prompts - 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by a non RPer, so no definite pairing. Can be HalBarry if you want :)
> 
> Prompt 82: “OH MY GOD I’M GOING INTO LABOR. WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!"

“OH MY GOD I’M GOING INTO LABOR. WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!”

Carrie was panicking as she realized that yes her water had just broke, that the contractions she had been experiencing weren’t Braxton-Hicks. 

Her temporary roommate Hal - with how little he spent Earth-side it wasn’t practical to keep an apartment, so he crashed in her guest room - was staring at her in momentary horror before giving himself a mental shake.

“Call STAR Labs while I get your go-bag,” he said, already running for the pre-packed bag she had in the foyer closet.

The phone call, the ride to STAR Labs, was a blur of confusion and terror. Joe and Iris were there as Hal carried her into the Cortex. He made a bee-line to the medical bed as Caitlin bustled around the room.

Without painkillers, it was a very painful labor. And not just for her, if that ominous cracking of the bones in Hal’s hand was anything to go by. But a short one, thankfully - Henry was ready to be born and her body was ready to push him out.

When she held that tiny bundle in her arms, his face red from screaming his way into the world, she held him to her breast. Ancient instincts took over as he rooted about, latching on to nurse. In the peripheral of her attention she was aware that Hal was requiring x-rays on the hand she had clutched desperately.

“Henry…” she breathed, stroking his cheek adoringly. “My miracle…you’re actually here…”


	29. Tumblr Prompt - 101 Fluffy Prompts - 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 101: “…They just grow up so fast.”

“…they just grow up so fast…” Joe said fondly to Henry as they watched little Henry scooting across the floor of the nursery. Soon he’d be crawling properly and then walking and that was terrifying in and of itself. 

Because he was too young to know he had to conceal his natural born abilities.

“Maybe if we’re lucky he’ll take after you and not walk until later than most other babies,” Henry offered hopefully.

“I hope so,” she agreed and glanced at her fathers. “…is it always going to be so scary? watching him grow?”

“Yes.” they replied in unison and shared an amused look.

“Its the unknown. Despite all the books and advice you can get, each baby is a unique being with their own quirks. And your baby is even more special than most,” Henry offered. But you have your family, your friends, and STAR Labs to help you. If you ever feel like you’re alone in this, remember - you’re not. We’re here and we love you both.”


	30. Pics: Mother and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A handful of pictures of Carrie and Baby Henry from my art blog, which I tend to update before my deviantart: http://zpansvenart.tumblr.com/ (as a head's up, there is some nsfw stuff there!)
> 
> And yes, the suit she's wearing with Toddler!Henry is the suit that will cause the interesting reactions as mentioned in the headcanons XD


	31. tumblr prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “I could do anything I liked to you… ” Eobard and Carrie
> 
> Mention of miscarriage.

 

> sexual taunting starters 
> 
> _“I could do anything I liked to you… ”_

She shuddered as he whispered those words against her throat; with the suppressor around her wrist, he could. He could kill her but from what she had come to realize, he wouldn’t.

_‘You were made for me, and I made for you’_

He wouldn’t kill what belonged to him and he wouldn’t let her die, even if she wanted to after the loss of their child against the Alpha/Omega virus in Starling City. She had clutched the back of his shirt from the hospital bed as he had beaten Oliver, begging for him to kill her instead.

And instead, he had brought her….here, to some unknown studio apartment he probably had rented under an alias.  

The past couple days he had just kept her there, making sure she ate and rested, monitoring her healing; the most he had done had been to hold her as she cried for their lost child while giving tender kisses to the top of her head, her cheek, or her shoulder. 

He hadn’t put the suppressor on her until yesterday, when he found that she had been able to get up and move around more easily, that she was carefully testing her body to see if she would be able to flee soon.

For all his gentleness, his words were a stark reminder that her life was in his hands…had always been in his hands.  ~~After all, she belonged to him.~~


	32. V: the CEO - MoS/BvS Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried writing up a starter and realized a bunch of it would be more verse-setup than RP! So, have some notes for a MoS/BvS-verse, integrating some of what’s gone on in the CW-verse, though with some modifications where I try to fix a few plot-holes… (Also the guy they have as Lex doesn’t ring with being Lex physically to me? I miss my tall bald mad scientist/evil genius/shady businessman)

First the particle accelerator had exploded, putting Carrie Allen in a coma and she slept through an alien invasion that took place in Metropolis. Of course that was her luck. The powers she had woken with had been amazing and terrifying all at once and then there had been getting to know Dr Wells… Not just knowing him, falling in love with him, becoming his fiancee, and pregnant with his child…. 

In the end though, it had all been lies - Harrison Wells had been dead for over a decade, replaced by an impostor from the future named Eobard Thawne. And he had been the man who murdered her mother, an act that her father had been tried and convicted for. In the end, she had freed him with the advances in Forensics and evidence that had been suppressed.

Everything had gone to hell after the truth came out, culminating in a singularity that opened over Central City that had killed Caitlin’s husband Ronnie and numerous innocent people. The numbers would have been higher if not for Superman coming in to aid them when he did, rescuing people from the skyscrapers breaking apart as the Flash has struggled to stabilize the singularity.

The official story was that the singularity was caused when the meta-human calling himself the Reverse-Flash had sabotaged the decommissioned particle accelerator of STAR Labs using the tachyon prototype he had stolen from Mercury Labs, and that Harrison Wells had sacrificed his life in an attempt to turn it off while the Flash and Firestorm had tried to close the singularity that had formed.

A will had turned up that had left everything he had to her. Currently this leaves her as acting CEO of STAR Labs and holding the majority of its stock - other large share holders are Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne, who have been discreetly buying stock since the initial particle accelerator explosion.

In the mean time, STAR Labs has been working on putting real-world applications to the things modified or invented for the Flash. 

Cisco is still working on a better Firefighter turnout, lining the turnouts with the anti-temp strips developed for the CCPD and other agencies against metas or tech involving extreme heat or cold. Along with this he is working on a complete upgrade and overhaul of their basic gear to stream line their respiratory masks and tanks as well as modifying the cold gun to lay down fire suppressant as a hand–held self contained unit, eliminating the need for fire hoses.

The Calorie bars are being refined to included the average amounts of vitamins and minerals per dietary guidelines; not only will these go to pad out the diets of the military men and women in war-zones, but will also be must-haves by survivalists and a fulfill a critical need in the aftermath of disasters.

The key thing they are working on though is assisting both the CCPD and Iron Heights with suppressor restraints for meta-criminals. These restraints are known of only to the STAR Labs crew, the Warden of Iron Heights, and members of the Meta-Human Task Force. As of this moment they can only suppress the abilities of metas; its unknown if they could work against an alien, especially one like Superman.

On top of that they are still working on various other ideas, some of which are upgrades to current patents held by STAR Labs.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lighthearted follow up to a kinda angsty, angry thread taking place between CEOs Bruce Wayne and Carrie Allen in the Man of Steel/Batman vs Superman 'verse you can find here: http://fastestpersonalive.tumblr.com/tagged/t%3A-BvS
> 
> It was something that came to me at the wee hours of the morning, with Carrie saying 'fuck you, you Gotham dickwads' and trying to run Mr Freeze over in a GCPD car. My mind does weird things when I'm medicated and sleep deprived - when I'm both its guarenteed to be crazy XD

Even as things appears to stay the same, they were gradually changing in Central City. The Flash’s popularity was continuing to grow - at nights, the city was being rebuilt at inhuman speeds and more than one construction worker during the day had been saved by the Flash from an accident. And then there was the random acts of kindness caught on cellphone footage.

The acts of kindness, the fact the Flash worked so closely with the CCPD and the CCFD, seemed to make the scarlet speedster more beloved than the couple times he’d had to smack down a rogue meta-human or two since the singularity earlier that month.

The Flash’s popularity wasn’t the only one on the rise. In Central’s social media circle, murmurs were spreading - about the the fact CCPD and STAR Labs were working together on the Meta task force, complete with a liaison. Then again…the acting CEO did work for the CCPD’s crimelab… 

To be honest, with the fact Dr Wells had passed, many in Central City seemed to becoming more willing to give STAR Labs a chance… Despite more than one tabloid painting her a gold-digger, many that met the young CEO had found her a welcome change from the brusque and arrogant Dr Wells.

Of course, this was confined to the inside of Central City. Carrie had known that, expected that, especially with the disastrous meeting with Wayne last week.

When the anti-temp strips had been shipped, the acting CEO had gone with them. She had wanted to verify with her own eyes they reached Gotham City. If she had that Starling - now Star - City had been bad, Gotham was….worse. Dark, grim, gritty, everything from one of the action movies Joe loved so much.

The squad car that they had provided her to outfit with the anti-temp strips for demonstration was only a couple months away from being retired. From the jokes cracked and many were ignoring as she showed them how to prep the shields, the car, she knew they weren’t taking what she had sent them seriously. Silently she wondered if that was Wayne’s doing or if all Gothamites were stubborn assholes.

She figured it to be the latter, when there had been a call about Dr Freeze coming over the wire and none of the shields she had prepped had been grabbed. ~~If one listened closely, they could hear her temper _snap_.~~

At the scene, it was icy chaos. The officers were trying to survive until Gotham’s Dark Knight could arrive.

Before he did though, a squad car - with its lights and sirens blaring - came barreling onto the scene. And it didn’t stop, engine roaring as it sped towards Dr Freeze. When he aimed his gun at the fool who seemed so eager to die, he found that as the icy stream struck it, the ice melted off, the concealed anti-temp strips did their job and kept the vehicle from becoming encased in ice.

It was enough a distraction for Gotham’s vigilante to take him down. The brakes squealed as they were applied and several officers crowded around the squad car, inspecting the fact there was no damage from the ice or the temp-strips. Many wondered which of them had given the car a chance, who would be crazy enough to trust the gift from STAR Labs to pull such a stunt.

The driver’s door opened and a hi-heeled foot stepped out onto the pavement. From behind the wheel came the STAR Labs CEO, shouldering her briefcase. She dropped the keys into the hand of one of the uniforms, informed them to check the brake pads, and walked away to seemingly disappear with her shoulders squared and back straight.

Little did they know she had ducked into an alleyway out of the police officers’ view and took a breath, trembling as the adrenaline left her. It had been both exhilarating and terrifying being behind the wheel, speeding forward like that while screaming ‘FUCK YOU!’ at the top of her lungs at Mr Freeze as he was firing on those officers.

She had a plan though: 

  * Catch her breath. 
  * Head back to her hotel room. 
  * Take a bath. 
  * Screen her calls until she was ready to be yelled at. 
  * Sleep. 
  * Go home. 
  * See if Caitlin had her test results back. 
  * Continue life as best she could, no matter the outcome.



Plan made, she straightened, she gripped her briefcase tightly and nodded to herself. 

Alright. Lets do this.


	34. Tumblr Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Carrie gets a Blue Lantern Power Ring (blue lanterns have the ability to inspire hope in people).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually was inspired to do an art response, as I had been pondering what Carrie would look like after seeing Blue Lantern!Barry - I hope you like it :D


	35. Tumblr Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There’s no hiding how hot and bothered you are, darling." - Thaal Sinestro/Carrie Allen, mentions of Hal/Carrie and Sinestro/Hal/Carrie

When he had left them to become the founder and leader of the Sinestro Corps, Carrie had never engaged him in the battles they occasionally had. For one thing, he tended to stay away from the ground level and would be instead in the sky fighting their husband Hal.

For another, she couldn’t really bring herself to fight him. It felt…wrong. Like she was choosing sides in the conflict between he and Hal. There was so much she didn’t understand about what he had done, why he had done it and she felt so lost, confused…alone, especially when the GLC had recalled Hal. They had been fighting and when he had left, she had realized the procedure on Korugar to impregnate her with Thaal and Hal’s children had taken.

She had been without either husband and pregnant with twins.That had been so terribly awkward and lonely and…left her vulnerable. Eobard had resurfaced, trying to woo and court her back to him, with soft, insidious whispers in her ear as he’d hold her resisting form to him. Words of how she had been a pawn to Thaal, part of his game to keep Hal happy by using her to carry the children both had wanted.

Perhaps because of the isolation from either husband, the words held more sway than she wanted them too. If Hal hadn’t returned when he did… Though it had been on the orders of the Guardians, to keep Thaal from kidnapping her and the children. So the Guardians feared. She still wasn’t so sure. All she heard was from everyone but Thaal.

Even Bart, the child from the future wasn’t sharing with her. And that was frustrating - he was her grandson and she wanted answers!

And given Thaal had cornered the boy - who was not supposed to be near this battle! - she wasn’t the only one. His magenta skin was distinctive from where it showed through the cowl of the boy’s white, yellow, and red speed suit and that had probably caught Thaal’s attention the second he saw the new speedster zipping about.

The few times she did interfere in his battles, she sped his opponent away to safety rather than fight him.

Until now, that is. Now, she was tackling him as she informed her grandson from the future in ‘Speedsterese’ to “Go help Grandpa Hal, we’re having a talk.”

That was how they had ended up in this abandoned loft, having crashed in through a skylight.

She hadn’t been this close to him since—it was a thought she tried to ignore. Some of Eobard’s insidious words clung to the back of her mind; of her husbands, the only one she’d be intimate one-on-one with had been Hal, and even that had been a recent development. While Thaal had been the one to propose and they had kissed a few times, every time there had been intimacy with Thaal, it had been the three of them…

And she really shouldn’t think about that, about his body naked and gleaming with sweat tangled with hers and Hal’s, his powerful hands and hot mouth—-stop it, stupid hormones.

In combat she was faster but he was stronger and he had her pinned down to the covered couch, positioned between her thighs. He probably didn’t even notice, that voice that sounded like Eobard murmured in the back of her mind.

“That boy. Who is he?” He asked, frowning down at her. Even confused he was still so regal and handsome—shut up, hormones,

“…our grandson, Bart.” she replied and continued at his arched brow. “He’s from the future and he won’t say why he’s here, just that he has to prevent something terrible.”

“Time-travel,” he muttered in disdain, thinking about another time-traveler, one who was not a relative of theirs and out to cause trouble, not to prevent it. 

His gold eyes sharpened as she squirmed beneath him, his attention back to her fully - to the pink of her cheeks, the way she bit her lower lip, and wasn’t making eye contact. The corner of his mouth quirked before he leaned in to her throat, inhaling deeply. Even with the suit she wore, the scent of her shampoo, even the musty room they had landed in, he could smell…her. ”There’s no hiding how hot and bothered you are, darling.” 

The pink of her cheeks deepened to a red that nearly matched her suit as she squirmed again, mumbling in embarrassment. “….can’t help that I miss you.”

He released her wrists and when she didn’t try to strike him, he pulled her cowl back, cupping her cheek to turn her face to him. Leaning in, he slanted his mouth over hers. Her arms looped around his neck as her lips parted beneath his. His uniform dissipated, even as he tugged at the hidden zipper at the front of her suit…


	36. Tumblr Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send a symbol to have your Muse touch my Muse in a certain way and see how they react! 
> 
> ➝ Feel mine’s heartbeat 
> 
> (from an Eobard RPer)

Was she dead? 

Alive? 

She hurt, so she had to be alive. 

Unable to move though - couldn’t breath either.

There was movement outside her peripheral, a scream of pain that wasn’t her and then he was there above her. Her mother’s murderer looked down at her, his head tilted and though his face was blurred he almost seemed…concerned?

He was kneeling down, pulling at the suit she wore to bare her throat; a glove came off and then she felt his fingers press against the side of her throat. His hand was warm. She wished it had been cold, to prove he was really a heartless monster.

He’s looking for my pulse, she realized dull, her mind wandering. What had happened to the meta she had been fighting? Was the others alright? How did the Reverse-Flash know about the battle that had broken out in STAR Labs? The meta had been a wolf in sheep’s clothing, they never should have trusted her—

His red eyes were intent, staring down at her as his fingers dug in painfully, almost frantic in the search for her heartbeat. Unable to find it, he did something she never saw coming - he pulled the jacket of her suit open and slid his hand inside, his palm against her heart.

The damage to her ribs and diaphragm healed enough right then for her to take in a stuttering breath, her ribcage expanding, her chest rising and pressing into his hand. Even as she wheezed, her body healing, he stayed there, feeling her heart beating and her lungs drawing in shallow breaths.

Why?

The confusion must show on her face. He had said he was going to kill her, why was he making sure she was alive and not finishing her off?


	37. Tumblr Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send a symbol to have your Muse touch my Muse in a certain way and see how they react! 
> 
> ➨ Put their hand between mine’s legs 
> 
> (Thaal Sinestro RPer, in a demon AU setting found here: http://fastestpersonalive.tumblr.com/tagged/t%3A-deal-with-the-devil - it does get NSFW you're warned) (also go give love to this Sinestro, who is an awesome writer <3)

It was different waking with someone in bed with her, given how small her bed actually was. She really needed a bigger apartment and soon. She’d not be able to hide her pregnancy much longer, she’d be showing soon—

But the demon’s mouth was hot as he trailed kisses down her throat, which she bared in automatic submission. His hand slipped between her thighs and she keened his name, her hips shifting, pressing herself eagerly against his skilled fingers.

The first time he had touched her after bedding her, she had actually been surprised. She had been partially afraid it hadn’t been as enjoyable for him as it had been for her, that he had viewed it as a transaction and that was that.

But now, as he pinned her into the mattress…his gold eyes bright…she didn’t think she could give this up. He really had ruined her, like he had said he would that night…


	38. Tumblr Greeter-Starter: Adrian Veidt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in her freshman college years! I really need to poke her college years....

Despite her best efforts to blend into the background, she still stuck out like a sore thumb sometimes. It was to be expected, she was the youngest person on campus and many of the professors and teacher’s aides kept an eye on her. 

Today was a little different though. There were recruiters on the campus in the form of a job fair - she wasn’t surprised, they came by every few months, from the military, the government, and other various businesses scooping out the talented students.

Its part of the networking process that goes on in college. She didn’t pay much mind to them - she had a place in mind already: the CCPD crime labs. It wasn’t the best lab in the country, but it was where she wanted to be.

So, unlike many of the students who were milling about, making their contacts, she was curled up with a book at the base of a tree - Dr Harrison Well’s newest release, involving theoretical particles and their applications.

The feeling of being watched had the young teen lifting her head, scanning her surroundings; her eyes met those of a blond man in a business suit. She blinked at him for a moment before going back to her book…


	39. Tumblr Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send “Be still” for my muse’s reaction to yours trailing a hand up their thigh and shirt. 
> 
> (Eobard RPer - taking place in a paradox walking timeline)

The glare she sent his way at the command was smoldering as his hand moved oh so slowly up her thigh. She’d been sitting perched on the edge of his desk, flipping through a report, when he’d rested his hand on her knee.

She hadn’t really thought much of it, figuring Jay or Harry had walked by the open office door and he was being possessive again.

And then he started to move his hand up. When she had shifted in surprise and had been about to glance at the doorway and the windows overlooking the Cortex when he had growled: “Be Still.”

Her fair skin burned as the blush crawled up from under her collar and his eyes dropped to where he could see her nipples were hard and pressing through the scraps of lace that made up her bra and the thin silk of her blouse.

“You can be such an asshole,” she muttered, even as her thighs parted for his hand to slip even further up her skirt.

“And I’m all yours,” he purred and his smile was all teeth as her breathing hitched as his fingers found the scraps of lace of her panties. “Just like you’re mine.”

“Hey Carrie–uhh—!” Hal had walked in through the open door and stared at the two.

“Hal!” she jumped and refused to turn and look at the Green Lantern.

“Get out, Jordan. We’re busy.”

Hal turned, his face redder than her Flash suit and beat a hasty retreated from the not-quite-reformed villain glaring at him with red eyes.

Faintly they could hear Cisco: “I told you not to go in there, dude!”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send “Be still” for my muse’s reaction to yours trailing a hand up their thigh and shirt. 
> 
> (Sinestro RPer - one of two variations because I couldn't decide if I wanted it to be the first time between him, her, and Hal or one between just them after he went Yellow)

She blushed hotly at Thaal’s murmured words as she fought to quell her nervous vibrating. It had been quite a while since she had been with a man…and she’d never been with two men at once. ~~She’d never thought she could _love_ two men at once. ~~

This was new territory and she was a bundle of nerves. And they knew it. Hal’s presence was reassuring behind her and Thaal’s golden eyes were calm and yet also amused as he looked at her leaning back against Hal’s chest.

Shyly she reached out and gently cupped Thaal’s cheeks. She didn’t know what she’d did to be so lucky to end up here, with them, and she never wanted it to change…


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send “Be still” for my muse’s reaction to yours trailing a hand up their thigh and shirt.
> 
> (Sinestro RPer - one of two variations because I couldn't decide if I wanted it to be the first time between him, her, and Hal or one between just them after he went Yellow)

His murmured words made her breath hitch in her throat. Wrong, this was wrong, even if he was her husband, he was still an enemy— She could speed away from him, could escape in seconds–

Instead her head fell back to bare her throat to his hot mouth as his hands slid up under her blouse. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders; the twins would wake from their nap soon and Joe would be dropping Henry off in another hour–

“T-thaal–” his name was a breathy gasp in his ear as he pressed her back into the mattress, his knee between her thighs.


	42. Tumblr Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Meme
> 
> "Well I think you just broke my hand.." (Hal)

“N-not f-fun—–AHHHHHHHH!!!” She screamed as the next contraction it; Hal’s breathless quip turned into a matched yell of pain as the broken bones ground together. 

He had so many apologies coming his brother and sister-in-law’s way…


	43. Tumblr Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Meme
> 
> "I'm scared, Joe! I don't know how to raise a baby!"

“No one really does, Care-Bear,” he chuckled at the panicking young woman who sat on the floor of the nursery; a partially assembled crib was between them. “That’s the thing. All parents are amateurs, no matter how many children they have. Each kid will be different.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kiss me before I go.” (Sinestro RPer)

She looked at Thaal as he knelt down beside the plush rocking chair in the nursery that had once been the guestroom.

The yellow of his uniform was wrong and he was now technically an enemy. She shouldn’t have let him stay to begin with but she had been so lonely and Henry had missed him, and he had a right to see the twins—

Her hands were gentle, loving as they cupped his strong, sharp jawline and she leaned forward. They met halfway, her mouth slanting against his, her lips parting.

It was soft, tender and also bittersweet. Would she see him again? Would she see Hal again? Or would he and Hal kill each other out there in the vastness of space, leaving her alone?


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shhh, shhh. You don’t want them to hear you, do you?” (Eobard RPer)

Biting down on her lower lip, she glared at him with dark eyes and red cheeks. He was ‘staking claim’ again, she figured. ~~Which shouldn’t be as hot as it was.~~ That had to be why he’d cornered her in the small kitchenette in the break room during their lunch, with Jay and Harry bickering again over their Big Belly Burgers literally only feet away on the other side of the wall.

The counter-top was cool through the thin lace of her panties, which combined with the soft sounds of the two men’s voice, acted as an anchor of just where they were.

In the break room’s kitchenette. 

Where anyone could literally walk in to find them with her on the counter, her skirt pushed up to her waist, and with Eobard between her thighs.

Two could play at this game, she thought, her legs tight around his waist. 

The spark in her eyes was the only warning when she went after two of his weaknesses at once: She tangled her hands into his hair, her nails scrapping softly over his scalp, while leaning in and pressing her open mouth to the side of his throat, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin over his jugular.

The groan he let out was almost as satisfying as the way his hips snapped forward, driving harshly into her, wringing a strangled gasp from her. Oh it was always fun when he lost control~

~~The conversation in the break-room had stopped.~~


	46. Tumblr Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy New Year!"
> 
> Send “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” to kiss my muse at midnight on New Year’s! (from a Sinestro RPer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in a Blue Lanter AU we were cracking about over IM, where Eobard Thawne's altering of the timeline doesn't just limit its changes to Earth - the Blue Lantern Corps form well before the Yellow and one of the first Blues chosen is a hopeful 16 year old on Earth: Carrie Allen
> 
> After training with the Blue Lanterns on how to use her ring, she is thrust into her sector of space, to inspire hope and help the helpless. As a Blue she has no offensive capabilities...which makes it a good thing there's a Green Lantern in her sector. Its a verse that starts off with her pissing off the badguys and then flying behind Abin Sur and his best friend Thaal Sinestro, ending up known as the little Blue Earthchild tagging along with them on their adventures to patch them up and learn from them.

“What are you doing, Earthchild?” Abin Sur peered at the young Blue Lantern, who was watching a construct cupped in her hands with an expression of seriousness. She was sitting off by herself on a ledge; it was her construct’s blue glow that had led them to her.

“Its New Year’s Eve on Earth. We’re counting down the year now,” she replied, her eyes focused on the count down beneath a gleaming blue ball atop a pole. “I’m not sure of all the traditions, like why we watch the Ball drop, but its always been a pretty big deal.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been on Earth during the New Year’s time,” Abin hummed thoughtfully.

“I hope I don’t have bad luck,” she muttered in concern, frowning faintly; this was her first year as an official Blue after her year of training and she needed all the luck she could get. Last year she had made it home to celebrate with her family, but this year she had returned to Oa the day after Christmas Day. “I have no one kiss or kiss me.”

Sinestro’s brows arched behind Abin’s back as the elder Green Lantern teased the young human. “Kiss?” 

“If you kiss someone - or get kissed - at the count of one, you have good luck for the rest of the year,” she explained. “A lot of kids back home use it as an excuse to kiss the boy or girl they like, but you can kiss your friend or a family member on the cheek or forehead or whatever. It still counts.”

The clock continued to count down before the worried eyes of the young Blue. Until at last…

“Happy New Year, Earth,” she muttered with a sigh, dissipating the construct.

“Happy New Year, Carrie,” Sinestro leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Now, I hope that counts for your luck, hmm? You need all that you can get.”

“T-thank you, L-lantern Sinestro,” she squeaked, her face pink - though not as magenta as his naturally was. “I uh should go. Clean something. Or sleep. Gottagobye—-”

Abin glanced over at his friend in amusement as the young Blue bolted. “Thaal, that was mean. Haven’t you noticed how smitten our Blue is with you?”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEND ME A ★ FOR MY MUSE’S REACTION TO YOURS PICKING THEM UP AND THROWING THEM OVER THEIR SHOULDER 
> 
> (Eobard RPer, Paradox Walking verse)

For a man from an advanced, high civilized future and liked to call her time ‘barbaric’ he certain had quite a bit of ‘caveman tendencies’ as Iris had once referred to them when she found out about his habit of ‘staking claim’ on her from Caitlin.

But it was terribly fun, no matter what everyone else thought.

Right now they had been getting hot and heavy on the couch when he had suddenly stood, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. She had squeaked in surprise as he stalked towards their bedroom. Lifting her head, she saw why - Jay had walked in, was standing there frozen and red-faced.

Well, she thought in amusement as she closed the bedroom door behind them, at least this time Eobard hadn’t just continued and not let her know Jay had seen them. 

Then again he probably didn’t want to be banished to the couch. 

Again.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEND ME A ★ FOR MY MUSE’S REACTION TO YOURS PICKING THEM UP AND THROWING THEM OVER THEIR SHOULDER 
> 
> (Sinestro RPer beginning a thread: http://fastestpersonalive.tumblr.com/tagged/v%3A-little-blue-lantern )

While she was appreciative of the quick exit away from the slavers she had literally just led to the pair of Green Lanterns - who she had always previously waved at in greeting to before when she would do this fly-by arrest trick of hers - she didn’t like getting tossed over one’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Or being yelled at.

When the towering alien who had tossed her over her shoulder took a breath, she interjected quickly.

“Why are we running away?” she asked the other Green Lantern. “Aren’t you supposed to be arresting them or something like you normally do?”

…okay it was admittedly a bigger group this time. Like twice the size of the last group. They _really_ seemed intent on stomping her for all the other traps she lead their people into. And the slaves she had freed and inspired. ~~They really didn’t like her. At all.~~

“We’re not running away, we’re regrouping,” the other explained, even as he strengthened the shield construct he had made to cover their rears.

She didn’t see a difference but okay. They obviously had more experience with this than she did. So she’d just have to trust the pair.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: after carrie reveals her identity of the flash to the CCPD, Hunter Zolomon pulls Carrie aside that when he accidentally caught Carrie hooking up with Dr. Wells ("You WHAT?!") he thought he saw Well's glowing red eyes of doom. This is the first bit of evidence that makes carrie doubt the identity of her lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Hunter I realized that only telling her about the red eyes would not be enough to really make her doubt 'Harrison' and since I've not figured out what evidence Joe's going to need aside from the corpse of the real Dr Wells....

It had been weighing on his mind, those red eyes glaring at him. He knew that Joe was unhappy by the relationship between the two, that he didn’t trust Dr Wells. 

Carrie seemed so wonderfully content and the admittedly few everyday interactions he saw between the two seemed normal and happy.

But _those eyes_.

And then he had Joe had gone to a bar for drinks - not the usual cop bar where they’d all go after work, but a new place - and told him about how they had at first suspected _he_ was the Reverse-Flash but cleared him. As he was reeling of actually be suspected of being _him_ , Joe confided suspicions that Dr Wells and the Reverse-Flash were one and the same. And until he had actual proof, they couldn’t tell Carrie. She’d not believe them.

A couple days later, he and Carrie were walking in the green space between the department and the neighboring buildings, Carry flipping through the file of the case he’d be in court for later in the day when he snagged her elbow, pulled her under to a more secluded area.

“...Hunter?” she arched a brow at him.

“I have something that I have to tell you.”

“Is it about why you’ve been acting weird for a while?”

“Sorta?” he grimaced. He knew his behavior was part of why they had suspected him, Joe had told him as much. And then he told Joe what he had walked in on at the Christmas party and Dr Wells’s red eyes---

She was watching him expectantly.

“...The Christmas Party. I was about to leave and was going to say goodbye to you and Dr Wells. I heard a thud, thought he had fallen---” he could see her eyes widen and her blushing as she realized where this was going. “And I walked in and saw you two...well...”

“You what?!” she covered her face in embarrassment. “Oh my God! That’s why you’ve been acting weird? Oh my God...”

“I’m so sorry, I got the hell to of there to save us all the embarrassment,” he admitted. “Dr Wells saw me though--”

_‘We can’t tell her without concrete proof. She won’t believe us otherwise.’_

“--and he was so mad I thought his eyes were red,” he finished weakly. 

Joe was right. Without proof, all they would do is alienate her from them, drive her further into Wells’s arms. Which, Hunter realized, was probably what he had been doing subtly since she woke from her coma.

“Harrison didn’t mention a thing!” she huffed in annoyance.

“He probably didn’t want to embarrass you. I didn’t. Its why I didn’t bring it up until Joe pointed out how my behavior was kinda suspicious with us trying to figure out who the Reverse-Flash is.”

If Hunter had any doubts that Wells was a monster...they were gone now. And now they had to figure out how to protect Carrie from him. But how could they stop a speedster who was both faster and stronger than she was?


	50. V: Little Blue Lantern (art)

A young Blue Lantern!Carrie Allen, what she looks like in the beginning of v: Little Blue Lantern from my RP blog - http://fastestpersonalive.tumblr.com/tagged/v%3A-little-blue-lantern Random alien city-scape is random XD

 

Carrie as 'Blue Flash'

 

Bonus: Yellow Lantern!Carrie for a Blue AU where Tyrant and leader of the Sinestro Corps kidnaps the Blue Lantern - who inadvertently rescued his toddler daughter Soranik from slavers - to act as her nanny. Hijinks ensue.


	51. Alt Costume (Art)

The second costume that will gain all the interesting reactions in the future XD

Front (sans cowl)

Rear view 


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starter for a Sinestro RPer for the Blue AU called 'Of Blues and Tyrants'

She had been recruited in the middle of a war; the Green Lanterns were the intergalactic peace force fighting against a despotic madman who had founded his own Corps - the yellow garbed Sinestro Corps. She wasn’t a Green - she was a Blue. The Guardians had needed to boost the Greens against the savage Yellows, and thus they had discovered and utilized the Blue Light of Hope.

Blues weren’t fighters, not like Greens were. They had no offensive capabilities aside from their physical skills and their wits. They were the healers and able to boost a Green’s own powers just by being in their presence.

Even with the boost the Blue’s offered, it as still pretty much a stalemate. The Blues were powered by Hope and to have true, earnest hope, could be…well. It limited the pool of available ring-wielders. It probably explained why she had been so young when her Ring came to her - sixteen and fresh out of high-school and contemplating what to do - go straight to college or wait until she was eighteen.

The ring had made it easy for her. It had opened up the entire Galaxy to her, brought her to an alien that would become her ’Space Dad’ - Abin Sur. He had trained her and they had worked well together. And then when she was nineteen he died and the war seemed to get worse. Abin’s successor was a brash man from her home world - Guy Gardner who seemed to frustrate Killawog to no end.

He seemed prone to try and show off when she was around, so she wasn’t surprised to be temporarily partnered her with a different Green as Killawog tried to knock sense into his brain. ~~‘Wog had laughed when she apologized on behalf of her species.~~ Right now they were dealing with an equally terrible scourge to the galaxy as any Yellow - Slavers.

The Slaver’s ship had been docked planetside, loading and unloading their ‘cargo’. With her temporary Green getting all the attention, she had slipped in and had freed the slaves on board. They had barely fled the dock when it had abruptly taken off, ripping away from the pylons…and with her still on board.

Alarmed, she darted through the corridors and noticed how panicked the crew was. Not of her. They didn’t even seemed to care she was there as she checked for the hidden internal holds for the more valuable prisoners. 

All of which were empty. So why was the Slaver crew so afraid? By now they’d be trying to catch her. (Aside from being the first Human Lantern, she was a notorious pain in all Slavers’ collective rear - last she heard there was a bounty on her head)

Wait. Her had cocked at a sound out of place, trailing it to a hold that had almost escaped noticed. And inside she found a child - a tiny toddler who looked like she could be a two year old. And she was screaming for her Dada. 

Projecting a soothing aura, Carrie scooped the child up, scanning her with her ring while crooning lullabies. Scanning over the basic info, she went for the vitals. She was healthy, just really scared. Who could blame her?

The bulkhead was shuddering under her feet and alarms were blaring, upsetting the tot clinging to her. Was it Lantern Tie’lor? Extending her bio-shield around the child, she waited.

“Its okay. I’ll get you to your Dada,” Carrie promised, trying to hide her unease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone else hear the Jaws theme at the end of the last sentence? XD


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me a “☤” For my muses reaction to waking up with your muses head between their legs. (smutty) (Sinestro RPer - OT3 'verse)

She had fallen asleep nestled between them, spent and content. 

There were cool lips trailing up her thigh and then dipping between her legs, the tip of his tongue flicking over her puffy clit before sucking hard. His name was a throaty moan as her hips trust against his mouth and she heard Hal chuckle in her ear, his hands cupping and kneading her breasts.

One hand went up to lace in chestnut curls as he began to suck up a hickie on the side of her long, slender throat as Sinestro slipped slim fingers inside her, gently stroking and stretching her. Her other hand gripped the Korugarian’s obsidian hair as she ground against him.

God how she wished they could wake up like this every morning, that mornings like this wasn’t a result of them having to sneak around to all be together…


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me a ♮ for a wet dream my character has had about yours (Sinestro RPer Blue Lantern 'verse)

She whined under his hands as he kneaded her shoulders, his long, strong fingers slick and sure. His hands slid down from her shoulders, down over her back and spreading the floral-scented oil further over her skin. 

His fingers caught the towel that covered her lower half and she trembled as his palms cupped and kneaded her hips, her buttocks. Involuntarily her hips arched up, pressing against his hands, her thighs parting slightly. Carrie could feel that blasted blush burning over her entire body.

He made a noise deep in his throat as his hands moved down over the backs of her thighs, those fingers staying just out of range of the damp folds between her legs. With a strong hand, he rolled her over onto her back and she covered her breasts in embarrassment. Slick hands pulled her arms away before they lowered onto her shoulders, slipped down to cup her breasts.

A breathless whimper escaped her as he leaned in, nuzzling the side of her throat as oil-slick fingers rolled her hard nipples. Looping her arms around his neck, she arched up against him, her trembling thighs spreading.

His hands slid down from her breasts, causing her to whine in protest before she felt those fingers slipping between her legs, finding and massaging her clit with a strong, sure thumb, slipping first one finger, then a second into her.

Her hips are moving in time with the thrusting of his fingers, his name a needy keening as he slipped a third finger into her, gently stretching her. Turning his head, he growled her name in her ear as he settled fully between her thighs.

Those wonderfully tortuous fingers slipped out of her to grip at her hips only to be replaced as he positioned himself, that broad head pressing against her entrance. In a smooth, sure thrust he was inside her; her legs wrapped tightly around his hips as she arched up against him, gasping his name.

His thrusts were slow, steady, taking her apart as his head dipped, nuzzling at her breasts before that hot wet mouth closed around a taunt nipple. Pale fingers clawed at his broad, magenta back as gradually his pace quickened, his breathing harsher and grip on her hips tightening. 

The words he growled in her ear were possessive and enticing—

Carrie’s back arched as she screamed out his name as her climax hit her; she could feel him thrust a few more times before he groaned out her name—

—-and she woke alone in her bed, trembling and aroused and silently cursing herself an idiot for dreaming of her former mentor. A man who not only had seen her like a daughter but had been involved with her best friend Hal. Who had also betrayed the ideals of the Corps. 

Rolling out of the bed, she headed for her bathroom, to the cold shower that awaited.


	55. tumblr greeter-starter for Felicity Smoak

“If Oliver asks you to hack Iris’s blog, please don’t,” Carrie quipped, appearing in the chair next to the other blonde. “I may or may not have been dared by my dear sister to uh…take a picture of his butt while he was in Arrow gear for it.”

Yeah, she was convinced her sister was getting a leather pants fetish. Dr Wells would give her that disapproving look when he found out about this…


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send εїз for five times my muse thought about your muse. (Sinestro RPer Blue Lantern verse)

Not long after she had met the towering magenta-skinned alien, she thought he was perhaps one of the most impressive beings she’d encountered since gaining her Blue ring. He was strong, highly intelligent, terribly attractive, and one of the most revered of Green Lanterns. It was an honor for him to take interest in her training.

Even if he did have the annoying habit of tossing her over his shoulder or carting her off under an arm like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

Going through the later half of puberty surrounded by aliens could be…embarrassing. Especially when her thoughts would turn inappropriate at the wrong times concerning her mentor. Her entire body would blush and be too warm and she was acutely aware some species could _smell_ her. It made her reinforce her uniform and bio-shield out of paranoia.

It didn’t help that Abin Sur seemed aware of her crush and would tease her terribly. 

Like right now as Lantern Sinestro walked by without his shirt and it made the blood rush and roar through her and she felt that damnable burn and her fingers twitch just _wanting_ —

* * *

When she turned eighteen she thought about kissing him. Thought about how nice that might feel, her lips on his, her body pressed up against his—

But when she thought about it, _seriously_ thought about it, figured he’d probably not appreciate it. After all, she was practically his daughter… 

* * *

The death of Abin Sur had hit her hard; still her thoughts turned to Thaal. 

Abin had been his closest friend, his brother-in-law. 

How badly was this destroying him, to lose another connection to his deceased wife?

The fact Thaal welcomed Hal Jordan, the new Green of her Sector, had clicked with him, had her thinking she was probably right to give up her infatuation. After all, Hal was an adult. And if he made Thaal happy, then she was happy.

* * *

She didn’t know what to think when Thaal—Sinestro—had been arrested. Was about to be exiled. It had to be a mistake. 

Had to be. 

After Killawog had carted her away from her pleading with him for answers, every time her thoughts turned to him, it was always with the question of: _Why?_


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send εїз for five times my muse thought about your muse. ('Harrison Wells'/Eobard Thawne RPer)

When she had first read his books, she had been star-struck and thought how brilliant Dr Harrison Wells was. He was an inspiration and she strove to achieve a level of excellence that a trailblazer like him was setting in the STEM fields. 

* * *

In college she had found herself frustrated at times with how easy some of the classes had been. Because of that, she wondered what it would be like if he had been her professor - from everything she had read and heard about him he drove his staff hard and demanded nothing but the best. She thought he’d have challenged her and took that as incentive to challenge herself.

* * *

The night he turned on the particle accelerator she thought about how proud he looked, how handsome. She had a crush on him, borne from her admiration of his intellect and that was no secret to those that knew her. Iris had told her how dreamy her expression had been as she watched him speak at the podium and she wouldn’t have been surprised.

To her, he _was_ dreamy and not just because of his piercing blue eyes and that roguish smirk of his. Those were just nice perks.

* * *

Sometimes she thought about how his life had turned out - wheel-chair bound and a pariah where he had once been a celebrity in the STEM fields. Carrie knew it had to grate on him, despite his attempts to conceal it. Some of his sharp, bitter comments made it more than clear.

Those were the days when she wanted to hug him, reassure him that it’d be alright.

* * *

Learning he had been the Reverse-Flash had her thinking about how skilled  a liar and manipulator he was. And then her thoughts went to how gullible and naive she was, how easily blinded she had been by her adoration of him. How she had scraped for signs of approval, since the blind eye he had seemed to turn to her crush had been more than apparent. 

Or so she had thought. 

In the end, it was a tool, to control her the entire time. She wondered if he had laughed about it?

And then she tried to not think of him at all. 

Even if sometimes…she did. 

And she hated herself for it.


	58. Greeter-Starter for Red Robin

The ‘Where’s the Flash?’ game was all Iris’s idea - basically the Flash would post selfies on twitter or even photobomb someone else’s selfie and people had to guess where the picture was taken. There was no prizes but it was fun. it had spread past the Gem Cities social media circles the further and more exotic the locales got - there were even requests popping up in the #FlashSelfie and #FlashPhotobomb tags.

Not that Carrie minded - it gave her a chance to explore and sate her wander lust. Right then the Flash stood on a rooftop in Gotham City tapping out a message on the accounts:

[post] _It’s Sunday morning! You know what that means - where’s the Flash today? :D_

Holding out the cellphone, she snapped a selfie  the Flash’s own face partially obscured in the corner and with the fingers held up in a ‘V for victory’ with the city’s skyline in prominent view. 

Picture uploaded, the Flash settled on the ledge of the rooftop and opened up a bag with multiple chilicheese dogs, waiting for the responses. The Scarlet Speedster had picked a less iconic angle of Gotham’s skyline, so maybe it’d be a challenge today…


	59. Greeter-Starter for Black Adam

There was a drawback about losing herself in her speed as she raced across the globe. Being that often….she ended up with no idea where she was when she came to a halt sometimes.

Like right now. 

“…Dr Wells, could you um….locate me on the STAR Labs satellite?” she asked over her comm sheepishly. This was not the first time they had to figure out where she was by using the suit’s built in GPS. There was a faint buzz in static in response and she shifted in alarm. “Dr Wells? Hey! STAR Labs, can you hear me?”

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

There was the scent of ozone, heavy in the air. Was there an electrical storm interfering…?

Something, like eyes boring in between the shoulders blades, compelled the slim, scarlet-clad form of the rookie hero to turn around…


	60. Injustice notes and musings

I’ve been trying to wrap my head around an Injustice-verse for Carrie…

I mean to even have Carrie feasibly even serving for the Regime it has to be very early in her career as the Flash. When she’s still so desperate for approval and acceptance and mentally/emotionally vulnerable after everything Eobard did to her and Henry is so young and helpless. 

It would have to be a point in time where the other two heroes she trusts implicitly with her life and Henry’s is Oliver and Hal. Oliver’s death will put a strain on her and Hal’s friendship because she’ll be terribly confused…which would make Superman keep an eye on her, perhaps moreso than her hero-crush on Batman. Because a lot of the scenes in the comics, where it almost seems like Superman is trying to get Flash’s approval could also be him testing the Flash’s loyalties to the Regime.

It’d probably have to be massively AU from Season 1′s finale on - no singularity to bring in everything from Earth-2; instead, the events of JL: War takes place so the JL forms and then perhaps everything going down in Metropolis and events of Year One during what would be Season 2…

There’s a lot of ways an Injustice verse can go.

A variant where Batman manages to flip her to be a mole in the resistance along side Luthor when he reveals with hard evidence that Superman doesn’t trust her. Perhaps a hidden bug in her suit to track/monitor her? And even shows that he has Hal watching her too, to make sure she doesn’t stray away from the ideals of the Regime. Superman and/or Sinestro? telling Hal to ‘keep her in line’? This could be a heavy BatFlash shippy Injustice verse… (if the bat’s mun wants to RP that)

A non-BatFlash version of her as a mole would be borne of Batman’s revelations and her own front-row seat to the world and heroes she once fought beside spinning into madness. 

Even if she actually isn’t a mole, I think Superman would side-eye the hell out of her, constantly wondering and suspecting her. After all, she’s young and emotionally/mentally vulnerable, and that makes prime material for someone with enough skills in manipulating others (Batman, Sinestro, ect) to go after.


	61. Henry 'Flash III' Allen (art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I present the son of Eobard Thawne and Carrie Allen, all grown up:
> 
> Henry Joseph ‘call me pikachu and i will fuck up your face’ Allen aka Kid Flash-II aka Flash-III
> 
> He is a mouthy not-so-lil shit of epic proportions who swears. A lot. Carrie blames Oliver and Hal for that.


	62. V: The Child - Hummingbird (art)

From v: The Child, in an AU where a young Carrie Allen gets her powers while still a child and is adopted by Bruce Wayne to be raised and trained alongside his second Robin, Jason Todd. This would be what her costume would look like from the ages of nine until about sixteen after she semi-retires to attend college in the aftermath of Jason’s ‘death’.


	63. Earth-2 - Rescue (art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth-2's Flash and his most frequently rescued - the trouble-magnet CSI Carrie Allen
> 
> I'm not thrilled with the whole route they went with Hunter Zolomon/'Jay Garric' in season two so...I'm changing the hell out of that. 
> 
> Current possible plot for my series is that the guy in the mask is Earth-2's Jay/Flash and the Jay that Carrie and the team interact with is actually the Earth-1 version kidnapped by Earth-2 Hunter/Zoom and being forced to pretend to be his E2 counterpart


	64. Earth-2 Carrie Allen (art)




	65. The Hummingbird (grown)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hummingbird!Carrie all grown up. Bonus Blue Lantern!Hummingbird
> 
> I love the idea of her with wild, windblown hair as the Hummingbird, compared to how sleek and composed she is as socialite Carrie Wayne, who rarely is seen with a hair or thread out of place even when she’s running charity marathons or playing golf or tennis.


	66. Tumblr ship Meme

 

##  **send me a ship and I’ll tell you…**

_Eo/Carrie [operating under a scenario everything is out in the open and they’ve worked out their troubles]_

**who is more likely to hurt the other?** Eobard  
 **who is emotionally stronger?** Eobard   
 **who is physically stronger?** Eobard (she’s faster tho)  
 **who is more likely to break a bone?** Probably Carrie  
 **who knows best what to say to upset the other?** Eobard. He knows more about her and her weaknesses and insecurities than she knows his.  
 **who is most likely to apologize first after an argument?** Carrie. Eobard almost never admits to being wrong and when he does its not exactly an apology…  
 **who treats who’s wounds more often?** That’s close to being equal  
 **who is in constant need of comfort?** Surprisingly, both are roughly equal here. Both are emotional clingy little shits.  
 **who gets more jealous?** EOBARD (tho Carrie has her moments…)  
 **who’s most likely to walk out on the other?** Carrie. Eobard’s too obsessed with her/making it work and she has a limit on how much she can take.  
 **who will propose?** Eobard  
 **who has the most difficult parents?** She’s never met his, he murdered one and inadvertently framed the other….and then there’s almost killing Joe… Holidays are awkward. So awkward.  
 **who initiates hand-holding when they’re out in public?** Both. Eobard’s more the tye to put an arm around her waist and she likes to hold hands. Sometimes they reach for each other at the same time.  
 **who hogs the blankets?** With both being clingy little shits even in sleep, they form this thing I call the Speedster Burrito with the covers  
 **who gets more sad?** Carrie  
 **who is better at cheering the other up?** Carrie though Eobard has his moments (and often baby Henry’s help)  
 **who’s the one that playfully slaps the other all the time after they make silly jokes?** Carrie though Eobard will facepalm and groan when she gets too heavy with the puns or has a pun-off with Cold.  
 **who is more streetwise?** Eobard, but only because he’s lived so much longer than she has  
 **who is more wise?** Eobard  
 **who’s the shyest?** CARRIE  
 **who boasts about the other more?** Eobard. He likes to brag that he has her.  
 **who sits on who’s lap?** Carrie sits on Eobard’s lap. Its her spot and he always looks so smug when she does

 

_Hal/Carrie [Basing off the Original Timeline, where they were best friends for a few years before marrying]_

**who is more likely to hurt the other?** I don’t know, they rarely fight though sometimes his long tours as a Green Lantern hurts because she gets so lonely  
 **who is emotionally stronger?** Both are roughly equal, though probably Hal because his willpower is stuff or legend and he doesn’t go postal until after the loss of both Carrie and Coast City  
 **who is physically stronger?** Hal, even without the Ring   
 **who is more likely to break a bone?** Roughly equal, they are hard on their bodies.  
 **who knows best what to say to upset the other?** Given how long both have known each other, this again is abuot roughly equal. They were best friends for a few years before entering the romantic stage of their relationship so both have plenty of ammo.  
 **who is most likely to apologize first after an argument?** It depends on the argument and more than once they’ve apologized at the same time.  
 **who treats who’s wounds more often?**  Carrie patches Hal up more by the sheer fact she heals faster than he does and he often comes home with the snot stomped out of him after a patrol/run in with Sinestro  
 **who is in constant need of comfort?** Carrie. She lives in fear that he won’t be coming back to her, that she’ll get a visit from one of his friends in the Corps bringing her his things from Oa.  
 **who gets more jealous?** Surprisingly _Hal_ does after they are married. Everyone knows he’s casually flirty and friendly, including Carrie. This is because Original-Timeline!Carrie is not as insure as the one in Main Carrie-verse. He also is fully aware with his absences on his patrols, there’s always a chance that some guy might sweep her off her feet when she’s feeling alone and frightened - its happened to some of his friends in the Corps. One of the first things he does when he comes home is take her to bed and reaffirm  _‘she is still mine’._ That doesn’t mean she doesn’t get worried he might be seeing someone else while he’s out on patrol…  
 **who’s most likely to walk out on the other?** This is a tough one…but probably Carrie, and only if she finds out he’s been unfaithful.  
 **who will propose?** Hal  
 **who has the most difficult parents?** Carrie never really met Hal’s mom, since she died before he was a Lantern in in the original timeline, both her biological parents were dead by the time they met. He did have to win the approval of her foster Dad Joe…which went as well as could be expected.  
 **who initiates hand-holding when they’re out in public?** They reach for each other at the same time. They are clingy cuddly lil shits, very tactile people. they did this even as friends.  
 **who hogs the blankets?** With them being snuggly shits, they tend to burrow together…those often its Hal.  
 **who gets more sad?** Carrie  
 **who is better at cheering the other up?** Both are pretty good at this - again from their familiarity before they became romantically involved.  
 **who’s the one that playfully slaps the other all the time after they make silly jokes?** Carrie.   
 **who is more streetwise?** Hal  
 **who is more wise?** Carrie  
 **who’s the shyest?** Carrie  
 **who boasts about the other more?** Equal part here - Hal brags to his buddies in the Corp about his kickass wife and she’ll stick up for him to the others in the League or press  
 **who sits on who’s lap?** Carrie is mostly on Hal’s lap tho he sometimes drapes over hers wanting to cuddle


End file.
